IDZMZ 2000's Music Playlists (2000-2009)
Here are the Complete Music Playlist Tracks from the year 2000's which is heard everyday on 89 DMZ, also the early 2000s music is heard during Friday Madness on Magic 89.9. And most of the tracks from year 2000 to 2009 which is heard every Sunday on TOTC (Turn Of The Century) on Mellow 947. List of 2000's music songs: *''Dear Lie'' - TLC *''Girl Talk'' - TLC *''Turntable'' - TLC *''Damaged'' - TLC *''Hands Up'' - TLC *''Black Jesus'' - Everlast *''I Can't Move'' - Eerlast *''White Trash Beautiful'' - Everlast *''Broken'' - Everlast *''Don't Stop Now'' - Crowded House *''Pour Le Monde'' - Crowded House *''You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk'' - Pet Shop Boys *''I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Anymore'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Home And Dry'' - Pet Shop Boys *''I Get Alone'' - Pet Shop Boys *''London'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Sexy Northerner'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Miracles'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Flamboyant'' - Pet Shop Boys *''I'm With Stupid'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Numb'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Minimal'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Integral'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Love Etc.'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Did You See Me Coming?'' - Pet Shop Boys *''All Over The World'' - Pet Shop Boys *''Song For The Lonely'' - Cher *''A Different Kind Of Love Song'' - Cher *''The Music's No Good Without You'' - Cher *''When The Money's Gone'' - Cher *''Breathe Your Name'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Don't Dream It's Over'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Waiting On The Sun'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Us'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Angels We Have Heard On High'' - Sixpence None The Richer *''Waste'' - Smash Mouth *''I'm A Believer'' - Smash Mouth *''Pacific Coast Party'' - Smash Mouth *''Holiday In My Head'' - Smash Mouth *''Your Man'' - Smash Mouth *''You Are My Number One'' - Smash Mouth *''Hang On'' - Smash Mouth *''The Story Of My Life'' - Smash Mouth *''So Insane'' - Smash Mouth *''I Love You'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Angel Remix'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Fallen'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Stupid'' - Sarah McLachlan *''World On Fire'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Push'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'' - Sarah McLachlan *''O Little Town Of Bethlehem'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Happy Xmas (War Is Over)'' - Sarah Mcalachlan feat. The Sarah Mcalachlan Music Outreach Children's Choir And Youth Choir *''Wintersong'' - Sarah McLachlan *''River'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Silent Night'' - Sarah McLachlan *''U Want Me 2'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Don't Give Up On Us'' - Sarah McLachlan *''One Dream'' - Sarah McLachlan *''Life Is A Rollercoaster'' - Ronan Keating *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Ronan Keating *''Lovin' Each Day'' - Ronan Keating *''If Tomorrow Never Comes'' - Ronan Keating *''I Love It When We Do'' - Ronan Keating *''Je T'aime Plus Que Tout'' - Ronan Keating feat. Cecila Cara *''The Long Goodbye'' - Ronan Keating *''When You Say Nothing At All'' - Ronan Keating feat. Paulina Rubio *''Father And Son'' - Ronan Keating feat. Yusuf Islam *''Lost For Words'' - Ronan Keating *''She Believes (In Me)'' - Ronan Keating *''Last Thing On My Mind'' - Ronan Keating feat. LeAnn Rimes *''I Hope You Dance'' - Ronan Keating *''We've Got Tonight'' - Ronan Keating feat. Lulu *''Baby Can I Hold You'' - Ronan Keating *''All Over Again'' - Ronan Keating feat. Kate Rusby *''Iris'' - Ronan Keating *''This I Promise You'' - Ronan Keating *''Time After Time'' - Ronan Keating *''This Is Your Song'' - Ronan Keating *''Stay'' - Ronan Keating *''It's Only Christmas'' - Ronan Keating *''I Do'' - Blaque *''I'm Good'' - Blaque *''Welcome Back'' - Mase *''Breathe, Stretch, Shake'' - Mase *''My Harlem Lullaby'' - Mase *''Breathe, Stretch, Shake'' - Mase feat. P. Diddy *''Summer Moved On'' - AHA *''Minor Earth Major Sky'' - AHA *''Analogue (All I Want)'' - AHA *''The Sun Never Shone That Day'' - AHA *''I Wish I Cared'' - AHA *''Forever Not Yours'' - AHA *''Lifelines'' - AHA *''Velvet'' - AHA *''Did Anyone Approach You?'' - AHA *''The Sun Always Shines On T.V.'' - AHA *''Celice'' - AHA *''Birthright'' - AHA *''Cosy Prisons'' - AHA *''Foot Of The Mountain'' - AHA *''Nothing Is Keeping You Here'' - AHA *''Shadowside'' - AHA *''Shut Up Make Love'' - Poison *''Power To The People'' - Poison *''The Last Song'' - Poison *''Be The One'' - Poison *''Rockstar'' - Poison *''Squeeze Box'' - Poison *''Shooting Star'' - Poison *''We're An American Band'' - Poison *''What I Like About You'' - Poison *''SexyBack'' - Poison *''Bumble Bees'' - Aqua *''We Belong To The Sea'' - Aqua *''Back To The 80s'' - Aqua *''My Mamma Said'' - Aqua *''Live Fast-Die Young'' - Aqua *''Spin Me A Christmas'' - Aqua *''Just Can't Last'' - Natalie Merchant *''Build A Leave'' - Natalie Merchant *''Livin' For Love'' - Natalie Cole *''Angel On My Shoulder'' - Natalie Cole *''Leavin''' - Natalie Cole *''Day Dreaming'' - Natalie Cole *''I Say A Little Prayer For You'' - Natalie Cole *''Walkin' My Baby Back Home'' - Natalie Cole with Nat King Cole *''From Now On'' - Regina Belle *''Ooh Boy'' - Regina Belle *''For The Love Of You'' - Regina Belle *''God Is Good'' - Regina Belle *''Love Forever Shines'' - Regina Belle *''Disrespectful'' - Chaka Khan feat. Mary J. Blige *''Angel'' - Chaka Khan *''One For All Time'' - Chaka Khan *''When The Heartache Is Over'' - Tina Turner *''Open Arms'' - Tina Turner *''Cool Yule'' - Bette Midler *''Mele Kalikimaka (The Hawaiian Christmas Song)'' - Bette Midler *''Stranger In A Strange Land'' - Barbra Streisand *''Night Of My Life'' - Barbra Streisand *''Hideaway'' - Barbra Streisand *''No Me Dejes De Queree'' - Gloria Estefan *''You Can't Walk Away From Love'' - Gloria Estefan *''Out Of Nowhere'' - Gloria Estefan *''Hoy'' - Gloria Estefan *''Wrapped'' - Gloria Sstefan *''Tu Fotografia'' - Gloria Estefan *''I Wish You'' - Gloria Estefan *''No Llores'' - Gloria Estefan feat. Carlos Santana, Jose Feliciano And Shelia E. *''White Christmas'' - Dionne Warwick *''It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year'' - Dionne Warwick *''Winter Wonderland'' - Dionne Warwick *''Silent Night'' - Dionne Warwick *''O Come All Ye Faithful'' - Dionne Warwick *''My Favorite Things'' - Dionne Warwick *''Silver Bells'' - Dionne Warwick *''Happy Holiday'' - Dionne Warwick *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' - Dionne Warwick *''Joy To The World'' - Dionne Warwick *''No Me Dejes De Queree'' - Gloria Estefan *''You Can't Walk Away From Love'' - Gloria Estefan *''Out Of Nowhere'' - Gloria Estefan *''Hoy'' - Gloria Estefan *''Wrapped'' - Gloria Sstefan *''Tu Fotografia'' - Gloria Estefan *''I Wish You'' - Gloria Estefan *''No Llores'' - Gloria Estefan feat. Carlos Santana, Jose Feliciano And Shelia E. *''Silver And Gold'' - Vanessa Williams *''You Are Everything'' - Vanessa Williams *''The Real Thing'' - Vanessa Williams *''I Learn From The Best'' - Whitney Houston *''If I Told You That'' - Whitney Houston and George Michael *''Same Script, Different Cast'' - Whitney Houston and Deborah Cox *''Could I Have This Kiss Forever'' - Whitney Houston and Enrique Iglesias *''Fine'' - Whitney Houston *''The Star Spangled Banner'' - Whitney Houston *''Whatchulookinat'' - Whitney Houston *''One Of Those Days'' - Whitney Houston *''Try It On My Own'' - Whitney Houston *''Love That Man'' - Whitney Houston *''Joy To The World'' - Whitney Houston with The Georgia Mass Choir *''I Look To You'' - Whitney Houston *''Million Dollar Bill'' - Whitney Houston *''I Didn't Know My Own Strength'' - Whitney Houston *''A Song For You'' - Whitney Houston *''Like I Never Left'' - Whitney Houston feat. Akon *''Oldest Story In The World'' - Heart *''The Perfect Goodbye'' - Heart *''You're My Everything'' - Anita Baker *''How Does It Feel'' - Anita Baker *''Serious'' - Anita Baker *''I Can't Deny It'' - Rod Stewart *''These Foolish Things'' - Rod Stewart *''They Can't Take That Away From Me'' - Rod Stweart *''Bewitched, Brothered And Bewildered'' - Rod Stewart *''Time After Time'' - Rod Stewart *''What A Wonderful World'' - Rod Stewart feat. Srevie Wonder *''Baby It's Cold Outside'' - Rod Stewart with Dolly Parton *''Da Ya Think I'm Sexy? Remix'' - Rod Stewart *''Blue Moon'' - Rod Stewart feat. Eric Clapton *''I've Got A Crush On You'' - Rod Stewart feat. Diana Ross *''Have You Ever Sen The Rain'' - Rod Stewart *''Fooled Around And Fell In Love Live'' - Rod Stewart *''Only A Woman Like You'' - Michael Bolton *''Dance With Me'' - Michael Bolton *''Joy To The World'' - Michael Bolton *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' - Michael Bolton *''When I Fall In Love'' - Michael Bolton *''Til The End Of Forever'' - Michael Bolton *''Simple Things'' - Jim Brickman feat. Rebecca Lynn Howard *''A Mother's Day'' - Jim Brickman *''Beautiful (As You)'' - Jim Brickman feat. All-4-One *''Serenade'' - Jim Brickman *''Peace (Where The Heart Is)'' - Jim Brickman *''God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen'' - Jim Brickman *''Sending You A Little Christmas'' - Jim Brickman feat. Kelly Starling and Susan Ashton *'Til I See You Again - Jim Brickman feat. Mark Schultz *''Joy To The World'' - Jim Brickman *''My Love Is Here'' - Jim Brickman feat. Roch Voisine *''Seventh Day'' - Jim Brickman feat. Chris Korblein *''Hear Me (Tears Into Wine)'' - Jim Brickman feat. Michael Bolton *''Beautiful'' - Jim Brickman with Wayne Brady *''Hideaway (When It Snows)'' - Jim Brickman feat. Geoff Byrd *''Escape'' - Jim Brickman feat. Marc Antonie *''Never Alone'' - Jim Brickman feat. Lady Antebellum *''Coming Home For Christmas'' - Jim Brickman feat. Richie McDonald *''Never Far Away'' - Jim Brickman feat. Rush Of Fools *''Beautiful World (We're All Here)'' - Jim Brickman feat. Adan Crossley *''What The World Needs Now Is Love Live'' - Jim Brickman feat. Esemble *''So What The Fuss'' - Stevie Wonder *''From The Bottom Of My Heart'' - Stevie Wonder *''Shelter In The Rain'' - Stevie Wonder *''Positivity'' - Stevie Wonder feat. Aisha Morris *''If Your Love Cannot Be Moved'' - Stevie Wonder *''Moon Blue'' - Stevie Wonder *''All About The Love Again'' - Stevie Wonder *''Be Here'' - Rapahel Saadiq feat. D' Angelo *''Still Ray'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Rifle Love'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Ray Ray Theme'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Chiq Like You'' - Raphael Saadiq feat. Allie Baba *''Love That Girl'' - Raphael Saadiq *''100 Yard Dash'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Never Give You Up'' - Raphael Saadiq feat. Stevie Wonder and CJ Hilton *''Let's Take A Walk'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Staying In Love'' - Raphael Saadiq *''Left & Right'' D' Angelo feat. Method Man and Redman *''Untitled (How Does It Feel)'' D' Angelo *''I Wanna Be'' - B.B King - Eric Clapton *''Who Needs Picture'' - Brad Paisley *''He Didn't Have To Be'' - Brad Paisley *''Me Neither'' - Brad Paisley *''We Danced'' - Brad Paisley *''Two People Fell In Love'' - Brad Paisley *''Hard To Be A Husband, Hard To Be A Wife'' - Brad Paisley with Chely Wright *''Too Country'' - Brad Paisley *''Wrapped Around'' - Brad Paisley *''I'm Gonna Miss Her (The Fishin' Song)'' - Brad Paisley *''I Wish You'd Stay'' - Brad Paisley *''Celebrity'' - Brad Paisley *''Little Moments'' - Brad Paisley *''Whiskey Lullaby'' - Brad Paisley with Alison Krauss *''Mud On Tires'' - Brad Paisley *''Alcohol'' - Brad Paisley *''When I Get Where I'm Going'' - Brad Paisley feat. Dolly Parton *''The World'' - Brad Paisley *''She's Everything'' - Brad Paisley *''Born On Christmas Day'' - Brad Paisley *''Santa Looked A Lot Like Daddy'' - Brad Paisley *''Penguin, James Penguin'' - Brad Paisley *''Winter Wonderland'' - Brad Paisley *''Kung Pao Buckaroo Holiday'' - Brad Paisley *''Ticks'' - Brad Paisley *''Online'' - Brad Paisley *''Letter To Me'' - Brad Paisley *''I'm Still A Guy'' - Brad Paisley *''Waitin' On A Woman'' - Brad Paisley *''Start A Band'' - Brad Paisley with Keith Urban *''Then'' - Brad Paisley *''Welcome To The Future'' - Brad Paisley *''American Saturday Night'' - Brad Paisley *''Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World'' - Cliff Richard *''Let Me Be The One'' - Cliff Richard *''Santa's List'' - Cliff Richard *''Somethin' Is Goin' On'' - Cliff Richard *''I Cannot Give You My Love'' - Cliff Richard *''Thousand Miles To Go'' - Cliff Richard *''What Car'' - Cliff Richard *''21st Century Christmas'' - Cliff Richard *''When I Need You'' - Cliff Richard *''Thank You For A Lifetime'' - Cliff Richard *''Singing The Blues'' - Cliff Richard And The Shadows *''When You Think Of Me'' - Eric Benet *''Love Don't Love Me'' - Eric Benet *''Hurricane'' - Eric Benet *''I Wanna Be Loved'' - Eric Benet *''Pretty Baby'' - Eric Benet *''You're The Only One'' - Eric Benet *''The Hunger'' - Eric Benet *''Chocolate Legs'' - Eric Benet *''(I) Get Lost'' - Eric Clapton *''Riding With The King'' - Eric Clapton and B.B King *''Superman Inside'' - Eric Clapton *''Reptile'' - Eric Clapton *''If I Had Possession Over Judgement Day'' - Eric Clapton *''When You Got A Good Friend'' - Eric Clapton *''Revolution'' - Eric Clapton *''Say What You Will'' - Eric Clapton *''So Tired'' - Eric Clapton *''After Midnight Live'' - Eric Clapton and Steve Winwood *''Maybe Baby'' - Paul McCartney *''From A Lover To A Friend'' - Paul McCartney *''Freedom'' - Paul McCartney *''Your Loving Flame'' - Paul McCartney *''While My Guitar Gently Weeps'' - Paul McCartney and Eric Clapton *''Tropical Island Hum'' - Paul McCartney *''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Live'' - Paul McCartney with U2 *''Fire Line'' - Paul McCartney *''Jenny Wren'' - Paul McCartney *''This Never Happened Before'' - Paul McCartney *''Even Present Past'' - Paul McCartney *''Dance Tonight'' - Paul McCartney *''Lifelong Passion (Sail Away)'' - Paul McCartney *''Sing The Changes'' - Paul McCartney *''Dance 'Til We're High'' - Paul McCartney *''Ride The River'' - J.J. Cale and Eric Clapton *''Danger'' - J.J. Cale and Eric Clapton *''Mother'' - Ray Charles *''Fever'' - Ray Charles fear. Natalie Cole *''Here We Go Again'' - Ray Charles feat. Norah Jones *''Crazy Love'' - Ray Charles feat. Van Morrison *''America This Beautiful'' - Elvis Presley *''A Little Less Conversation'' - Elvis Presley vs. JXL *''Rubberneckin' Remix'' - Elvis Presley *''It's Now Or Never'' - Elvis Presley *''Wooden Heart'' - Elvis Presley *''Baby Let's Plat House Spankox Re:Version Remix'' - Elvis Presley *''Blue Christmas'' - Elvis Presley and Martina McBride *''Don't Make Me Cry'' - Peabo Bryson *''Count On Me'' - Peabo Bryson *''Missing You'' - Peabo Bryson *''6, 8, 12'' - Brian McKnight *''Stay Or Let It Go'' - Brian McKnight *''Win'' - Brian McKnight *''Love Of My Life'' - Brian McKnight *''Still'' - Brian McKnight *''The Biggest Part Of Me'' - Brian McKnight *''What's It Gonna Be'' - Brian McKnight feat. Jermaine Durpi *''Let Me Love You'' - Brian McKnight *''Shoulda, Woulda, Coulda'' - Brian McKnight *''All Night Long'' - Brian McKnight *''Back Seat (Gettin' Down)'' - Brian McKnight *''What We Do Here'' - Brian McKnight *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Brian McKnight *''Find Myself In You'' - Brian McKnight *''Used To Be My Girl'' - Brian McKnight *''What's My Name'' - Brian McKnight *''Christmas You And Me'' - Brian McKnight feat. Vince Gill *''The Christmas Song'' - Brian McKnight *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' - Brian McKnight *''What I've Been Waiting For'' - Brian McKnight *''You Rock My World'' - Michael Jackson *''Cry'' - Michael Jackson *''Butterflies'' - Michael Jackson *''Break Of Dawn'' - Michael Jackson *''What More Can I Give?'' - Michael Jackson And Friends *''One More Chance'' - Michael Jackson *''Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' 2008'' - Michael Jackson with Akon *''The Girl Is Mine 2008'' - Michael Jackson with Will.I.Am *''Beat It 2008'' - Michael Jackson with Fergie *''Smile'' - Michael Jackson *''This Is It'' - Michael Jackson *''Someday Out Of The Blue'' - Elton John *''I Want Love'' - Elton John *''This Train Don't Stop There No More'' - Elton John *''Your Song'' - Elton John and Alessandro Safina *''Original Sin'' - Elton John *''Your Song (Junior Vasquez Remix)'' - Elton John *''Are You Ready For Love Remix'' - Elton John *''The Heart Of Every Girl'' - Elton John *''Answer In The Sky'' - Elton John *''Turn The Lights Out When You Leave'' - Elton John *''All That I'm Allowed (I'm Thankful)'' - Elton John *''Electricity'' - Elton John *''The Bridge'' - Elton John *''Freeek!'' - George Michael *''Amazing'' - George Michael *''Flawless (Go To The City)'' - George Michael *''Round Here'' - George Michael *''An Easier Affair'' - George Michael *''This Is Not Real Love'' - George Michael feat. Mutya Buena *''December Song (I Dreamed Of Christmas)'' - George Michael *''Irreplacable'' - George Benson *''Softly, As In A Morning Sunrise'' - George Benson *''You Are The Love Of My Life'' - George Benson *''Let It Rain'' - George Benson *''Family Reunion'' - George Benson *''Living In High Definition'' - George Benson *''Days In Avalon'' - Richard Marx *''When You're Gone'' - Richard Marx *''Ready To Fly'' - Richard Marx *''All My Life'' - Billy Joel *''Christmas In Fallujah'' - Billy Joel *''Buy Me A Rose'' - Kenny Rogers *''Harder Cards'' - Kenny Rogers *''I'm Missing You'' - Kenny Rogers *''Handprints On The Wall'' - Kenny Rogers *''My World Is Over'' - Kenny Rogers with Whitney Duncan *''I Can't Unlove You'' - Kenny Rogers *''Do It For Love'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Forever For You'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Man On A Mission'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Getaway Car'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''What's In Your World'' - Daryl Hall *''She's Gone'' - Daryl Hall *''Cab Driver'' - Daryl Hall *''Love TKO'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''I'll Be Around'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Ooh Child'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''I Can Dream About You'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''It Came Upon A Midnight Clear'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Home For Christmas'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''Jingle Bell Rock'' - Daryl Hall and John Oates *''They Dance!'' - Barry Manilow *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' - Barry Manilow *''River'' - Barry Manilow *''Unchained Melody'' - Barry Manilow *''Love Is A amany Splendored Thing'' - Barry Manilow *''Toyland'' - Barry Manilow *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Barry Manilow *''Christmas Is Just Around The Corner'' - Barry Manilow *''Strangers Like Me'' - Phil Collins *''Can't Stop Loving You'' - Phil Collins *''Come With Me (Lullaby)'' - Phil Collins *''Look Through My Eyes'' - Phil Collins *''No Way Out (Theme From Brother Bear)'' - Phil Collins *''Don't Let Him Steal Your Heart Away'' - Phil Collins *''You Touch My Heart'' - Phil Collins *''Don't Stop The Music'' - Lionel Richie *''Tender Heart'' - Lionel Richie *''Angel'' - Lionel Richie *''To Love A Woman'' - Lionel Richie feat. Enrique Iglesias *''Just For You'' - Lionel Richie *''Long Long Way To Go'' - Lionel Richie *''I Call It Love'' - Lionel Richie *''What You Are'' - Lionel Richie *''All Around The World'' - Lionel Richie *''Good Morning'' - Lionel Richie *''I'm In Love'' - Lionel Richie *''Just Go'' - Lionel Richie *''Workin' It'' - Don Henley *''Taking you Home'' - Don Henley *''Searching For A Heart'' - Don Henley *''Here I Am'' - Bryan Adams *''Open Road'' - Bryan Adams *''Room Service'' - Bryan Adams *''Inside Out'' - Bryan Adams *''The Side Of Paradise'' - Bryan Adams *''So Far So Good'' - Bryan Adams *''Why Do You Have To Be So Hard To Love'' - Bryan Adams *''I Tought I'd Seen Everything'' - Bryan Adams *''She's Got A Way'' - Bryan Adams *''Don't Give Up'' - Chicane feat. Bryan Adams *''Don't Give Up 2004 REMIX'' - Chicane feat. Bryan Adams *''Breakin' Me'' - Jonny Lang *''Red Light'' - Jonny Lang *''Give Me Up Again'' - Jonny Lang *''Anything's Possible'' - Jonny Lang *''My City Of Ruins'' - Bruce Springsteen *''The Rising'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Lonesome Day'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Waitin' On A Sunny Day'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Dead Man Walkin''' - Bruce Springsteen *''Devils & Dust'' - Bruce Springsteen *''All The Way Home'' - Bruce Springsteen *''We Shall Overcome'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Oh Mary Don't You Weep'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Jacob's Ladder'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Pay Me My Money Down'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Bring 'Em Home'' - Bruce Springsteen *''American Land'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Santa Claus Is Coming to Town'' - Bruce Springsteen and Bon Jovi *''How Can A Poor Man Stand Such Times And Live'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Radio Nowhere'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Long Walk Home'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Girls In The Summer Clothes'' - Bruce Springsteen *''A Night With The Jersey Devil'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Dream Baby Dream'' - Bruce Springsteen *''The Wrestler'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Working On A Dream'' - Bruce Springsteen *''My Lucky Day'' - Bruce Springsteen *''The Wrecking Ball LIVE'' - Bruce Springsteen *''Rest Of Our Lives'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Caller ID'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''Yes, I'm Ready'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''You Are The Best Part Of Me'' - Neil Diamond *''Pretty Amazing Grace'' - Neil Diamond *''Cherry Cherry Christmas'' - Neil Diamond *''Osma-Yo' Mama'' - Ray Stevens *''Thank You'' - Ray Stevens *''We The People'' - Ray Stevens *''Natural Thang'' - Freddie Jackson *''Say Yeah'' - Freddie Jackson *''I Wanna Get Next To You'' - Freddie Jackson *''Until The End Of Time'' - Freddie Jackson *''More Than Friends'' - Freddie Jackson *''Somewhere'' - David Foster and Friends, Katherine McPhee *''I Have Nothing/I Will Always Love You'' - David Foster and Friends, Charice *''Ooh.'' - De La Soul feat. Redman *''All Good?'' - De La Soul feat. Chaka Khan *''Shopping Bags (She Got From You?)'' - De La Soul *''Breathe And Stop'' - Q-Tip *''For The Nasty'' - Q-Tip feat. Busta Rhymes *''Go Head'' - Queen Latifah *''Better Than The Rest'' - Queen Latifah *''Simply Beautiful'' - Queen Latifah feat. Reverend Al Green *''Fast Car'' - Queen Latifah feat. Missy Elliot *''I Can't Stop'' - Al Green *''Perfect To Me'' - Al Green *''Stay With Me (By The Sea)'' - Al Green feat. John Legend *''Circus On The Moon'' - Bruce Hornsby *''Dreamland'' - Bruce Hornsby feat. Elton John *''Praise Dog Town'' - Bruce Hornsby and The Noisemakers *''Looking Good, Feel Corgeous'' - RuPaul *''WorkOut'' - RuPaul *''People Are People'' - RuPaul *''Supermodel Remix'' - RuPaul *''Cover Girl'' - RuPaul *''That 70's Song'' - Cheap Trick *''Scent Of A Woman'' - Cheap Trick *''Too Much'' - Cheap Trick *''My Obsession'' - Cheap Trick *''Perfect Stranger'' - Cheap Trick *''Don't Wanna Let You Go'' - Five *''We Will Rock You'' - Five and Queen *''Let's Dance'' - Five *''Closer To Me'' - Five *''Rock The Party'' - Five *''How Do Ya Feel'' - Five *''Don't Fight It Baby/Stop Pushing Me'' - Five *''Sick'' - Sneaker Pimps *''Loretta Young Skills'' - Sneaker Pimps *''Feel'' - Chicago *''Love Will Come Back'' - Chicago *''No Show '05'' - Kool And The Gang feat. BLACKStreeet *''Hollywood Swingin''' - Kool And The Gang feat. Jamiroquai *''Steppin' Into Love'' - Kool And The Gang *''The Last DJ'' - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers *''Have Love Will Travel'' - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers *''Saving Grace'' - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers *''Filrting With Time'' - Tom Petty And The Heartbreakers *''It Began In Afrika'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Star Guitar'' - The Chemical Brothers *''The Test'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Come With Us'' - The Chemical Brothers *''The Golden Path'' - The Chemical Brothers feat. The Flaming Lips *''Get Yourself High'' - The Chemical Brothers feat. K-os *''Galvanize'' - The Chemical Brothers feat. Q-Tip *''Believe'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Nude Night'' - The Chemical Brothers *''The Boxer'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Do It Again'' - The Chemical Brothers *''The Salmon Dance'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Midnight Madness'' - The Chemical Brothers *''Yoshimi Battles The Pink Robots Pt. 1'' - The Flaming Lips *''Do You Realize??'' - The Flaming Lips *''Fight Test'' - The Flaming Lips *''The W.A.N.D. (The Will Always Negates Defeat)'' - The Flaming Lips *''The Yeah Yeah Yeah Song'' - The Flaming Lips *''Love The World You Find'' - The Flaming Lips *''It Overtakes Me'' - The Flaming Lips *''I'm Here'' - The Temptations *''Fifty/Fifty Love'' - The Temptations *''Somethin' Special'' - The Temptations *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - The Temptations *''All In The Way'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''Hold Me'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''Show Me The Way'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Raphael Saaqid *''The Way You Move'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Kenny G *''Pure Gold'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''To You'' - Earth Wind And Fire feat. Brian McKnight *''Chage Your Mind'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''You'' - Earth Wind And Fire *''Don't Stop'' - The Rolling Stones *''Sympathy For The Devil Neptunes REMIX'' - The Rolling Stones *''Rough Justice'' - The Rolling Stones *''Streets Of Love'' - The Rolling Stones *''Sweet Neo Con'' - The Rolling Stones *''Oh No Not You Again'' - The Rolling Stones *''Rain Fall Down'' - The Rolling Stones *''Biggest Mistake'' - The Rolling Stones *''All Right Now'' - Queen and Paul Rodgers *''C-lebrity'' - Queen and Paul Rodgers *''One More Try'' - Kenny G feat. Chate Moore *''I Believe I Can Fly'' - Kenny G feat. Yolanda Adams *''We Wish You A Merry Christmas'' - Kenny G *''My Favorite Things'' - Kenny G *''Feel'' - Chicago *''Love Will Come Back'' - Chicago *''Awkward'' - Joe Jackson *''Invisible Man'' - Joe Jackson *''Wasted Time'' - Joe Jackson *''Good Bad Boy'' - Joe Jackson *''My Homegirl'' - Ralph Tresvant *''Something To Give You'' - Ralph Tresvant *''I'll Trade (A Million Bucks)'' - Keith Sweat feat. Lil' Mo *''Real Man'' - Keith Sweat *''One On One'' - Keith Sweat feat. Lola Troy and Lade Bac *''It's Christmas Again'' - Keith Sweat *''Be Your Santa Claus'' - Keith Sweat *''Suga Suga Suga'' - Keith Sweat feat. Paisely Bettis *''Butterscotch'' - Keith Sweat feat. Athena Cage *''Side Show'' - Silk *''Secret Garden (Sweet Seduction Suite)'' - Silk *''I Know What You're Doing'' - The O'Jays *''Make Up'' - The O'Jays *''Imagination'' - The O'Jays *''Nuthin' To Do'' - Bad Meets Evil feat. Eminem and Royce The Five-Nine *''Scary Movies'' - Bad Meets Evil feat. Eminem and Royce The Five-Nine *''Tricky, Tricky'' - Lou Bega *''Bachata'' - Lou Bega *''Last Year's Trouble'' - Suzanne Vega *''Widow's Walk'' - Suzanne Vega *''Frank And Ava'' - Suzanne Vega *''Unbound'' - Suzanne Vega *''I Never Knew'' - Deborah Cox *''Absolutely Not'' - Deborah Cox *''Up & Down (In & Out)'' - Deborah Cox *''Mr. Lonely'' - Deborah Cox *''The Morning After'' - Deborah Cox *''Play Your Part'' - Deborah Cox *''Something Happened On The Way To Heaven'' - Deborah Cox *''House Is Not A Home'' - Deborah Cox *''Everbody Dance'' - Deborah Cox *''Did You Ever Love Me'' - Deborah Cox *''Beautiful U R'' - Deborah Cox *''Saying Goodbye'' - Deborah Cox *''The Power Of Love'' - Donna Summer *''You're So Beautiful'' - Donna Summer *''Dream-A-Lot's Theme (I Will Live For Love)'' - Donna Summer *''I Got Your Love'' - Donna Summer *''I'm A Fire'' - Donna Summer *''Stamp Your Feet'' - Donna Summer *''It's Only Love'' - Donna Summer *''Fame (The Game)'' - Donna Summer *''Crayons'' - Donna Summer feat. Ziggy Marley *''Christmas Is Almost Here'' - Carly Simon *''Moonlight Serenade'' - Carly Simon *''Let It Snow'' - Carly Simon *''Blackbird'' - Carly Simon *''Scarbourgh Fair'' - Carly Simon *''Quiet Evening'' - Carly Simon *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' - Annie Lennox *''Pavement Cracks'' - Annie Lennox *''A Thousands Beautiful Things'' - Annie Lennox *''Wonderful'' - Annie Lennox *''I've Got A Life (It's The Only Thing That's Mine)'' - Annie Lennox *''Dark Road'' - Annie Lennox *''Sing'' - Annie Lennox *''Many Rivers To Cross'' - Annie Lennox *''Shining Light'' - Annie Lennox *''Can't Let Him Go'' - Stephanie Mills *''Healing Time'' - Stephanie Mills *''I Can't Help You Now'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Silver Lining'' - Bonnie Raitt *''Time Of Our Lives'' - Bonnie Raitt *''I Will Not Be Broken'' - Bonnie Raitt *''I Don't Want Anything To Change'' - Bonnie Raitt feat. Norah Jones *''Two Lights In The Nighttime'' - Bonnie Raitt feat. Ben Harper *''Last Night'' - Gloria Gaynor *''Just Keep Thinking About You'' - Gloria Gaynor *''I Never Knew'' - Gloria Gaynor *''The Little Drummer Boy'' - Gloria Gaynor *''Dance Like No There's No Tomorrow'' - Paula Abdul and Randy Jackson *''I'm Just Here For The Music'' - Paula Abdul *''Shine'' - Dolly Parton *''These Were The Days'' - Dolly Parton *''Imagine'' - Dolly Parton *''Better Get To Livin''' - Dolly Parton *''Jesus & Gravity'' - Dolly Parton *''The First Noel'' - Olivia Newton-John *''Instrument Of Peace'' - Olivia Newton-John *''Christmas On My Radio'' - Olivia Newton-John *''The River's Gonna Keep On Rolling'' - Amy Grant *''SImple Things'' - Amy Grant *''Out In The Open'' - Amy Grant *''Come Be With Me'' - Amy Grant *''The Water'' - Amy Grant *''God Is With Us'' - Amy Grant *''In A Little While'' - Amy Grant *''I Need A Silent Night'' - Amy Grant *''At Last'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Walk On By'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Stay'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Silent Night'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Time After Time'' - Cyndi Lauper feat. Sarah McLachlan *''Above The Clouds'' - Cyndi Lauper with Jeff Beck *''Same Ol' Story'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Into The Nightlife'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Go Be Young'' - Edwin McCain *''Hearts Fall'' - Edwin McCain *''Sun Will Rise'' - Edwin McCain *''I Want It All'' - Edwin McCain *''Hold Out A Hand'' - Edwin McCain *''Gramercy Park Hotel'' - Edwin McCain *''Truly Believe'' - Edwin McCain *''Stop'' - Jon Secada *''Window To My Heart'' - Jon Secada *''Feliz Navidad'' - Jon Secada *''Free'' - Jon Secada *''Demons'' - Fatboy Slim feat. Macy Gray *''Star 69 (What The Fuck)'' - Fatboy Slim *''Weapon Of Choice'' - Fatboy Slim *''Slash Dot Slash'' - Fatboy Slim *''Break You Off'' - The Roots feat. Musiq *''The Seed (2.0)'' - The Roots feat. Cody Chestnut *''Don't Say Nuthin' '' - The Roots *''I Don't Care'' - The Roots *''Just Friends (Sunny)'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Love'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Girl Next Door'' - Musiq Soulchild feat. Ayana *''Half Crazy'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Dontchange'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Forthenight'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Whoknows'' - Musiq Soulchild *''B.U.D.D.Y.'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Teachme'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Makeyouhappy'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Radio'' - Musiq Soulchild *''IfULeave'' - Musiq Soulchild feat. Mary J. Blige *''SoBeautiful'' - Musiq Soulchild *''Your Eyes'' - Simply Red *''Sunrise'' - Simply Red *''Fake'' - Simply Red *''You Make Me Feel Brand New'' - Simply Red *''Home'' - Simply Red *''Perfect Love'' - Simply Red *''Forever Love'' - Simply Red *''Oh! What A Girl!'' - Simply Red *''So Not Over You'' - Simply Red *''Stay'' - Simply Red *''Go Now'' - Simply Red *''Money's Too Tight To Mention 2009'' - Simply Red *''Colourblind'' - Darius Campbell *''Rushes'' - Darius Campbell *''Incredible (What I Meant To Sat)'' - Darius Campbell *''Girl In The Moon'' - Darius Campbell *''Kinda Love'' - Darius Campbell *''Live Twice'' - Darius Campbell *''Simple Like The Truth'' - Darius Campbell *''Gotta Know Tonight'' - Darius Campbell *''Dive In'' - Darius Campbell *''It's Not Unusual'' - Darius Campbell *''Rushes'' - Darius Campbell *''I'm Not Buying'' - Darius Campbell *''Mercury Rising'' - Darius Campbell *''Stars Crash Down'' - Darius Campbell *''Better Than That'' - Darius Campbell *''Mocking Bird'' - Darius Campbell *''Sliding Doors'' - Darius Campbell *''Baby Can I Hold You'' - Darius Campbell *''How Do You Like It?'' - Darius Campbell *''Pretty Flamingo'' - Darius Campbell *''Better Man'' - Darius Campbell *''Devil In You/Secret Song'' - Darius Campbell *''Let There Be Love'' - Darius Campbell *''Love To Love'' - Darius Campbell *''Save Me'' - Darius Campbell *''If I Could'' - Darius Campbell *''Journey's End'' - Darius Campbell *''Bootylicious/Faith'' - Darius Campbell *''Resolution'' - Darius Campbell *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Bellefire *''I'll Never Getting Over You Getting Over Me'' - Bellefire *''Say Something Anyway'' - Bellefire *''I Need To Be Next To You'' - Bellefire *''I Wish I Could But I Can't'' - Bellefire *''Perfect Bliss'' - Bellefire *''All I Want Is You'' - Bellefire *''Buzzstyle'' - Bellefire *''Spin The Wheel'' - Bellefire *''Each Step That I Take'' - Bellefire *''Get You Out Of My Mind'' - Bellefire *''I Can Make You Fall In Love Again'' - Bellefire *''If Living Is Without You'' - Bellefire *''You Were Meant For Me'' - Bellefire *''Anywhere, Anytime'' - Bellefire *''Don't Know Why'' - Bellefire *''Pieces Of You'' - Bellefire *''All The Money In The World'' - Bellefire *''Not Letting Go'' - Bellefire *''The Flame'' - Bellefire *''Tell Me Now'' - Bellefire *''Don't Let Me Down'' - Bellefire *''Nobody Loves Me Like You Do'' - Bellefire *''What Hurts The Most'' - Bellefire *''To Be With You'' - Bellefire *''Nothing At All'' - Bellefire *''Sold Out'' - Bellefire *''Dancing Inside'' - Bellefire *''Damn'' - Bellefire *''Surreder'' - Bellefire *''Stay'' - Bellefire *''Don't Wanna Try'' - Frankie J *''We Still'' - Frankie J *''Ya No Es Igual'' - Frankie J *''Obsession (No Es Amor)'' - Frankie J feat. Baby Bash *''How To Deal'' - Frankie J *''More Than Words'' - Frankie J *''Pensando En Ti'' - Frankie J *''That Girl'' - Frankie J feat. Mannie Fresh and Chamillionaire *''Dady's Little Girl'' - Frankie J *''If You Were My Girlfriend'' - Frankie J *''Crush'' - Frankie J *''Doctor Doctor'' - Frankie J *''Archetype'' - Fear Factory *''Bite Th Hand That Bleeds'' - Fear Factory *''Supernova'' - Fear Factory *''I Can't Explain It'' - Analogue Revolution feat. Bryan Steele *''R U Ready For This'' - Analogue Revolution feat. Bryan Steele *''What a Trip'' - Analogue Revolution feat. First Be *''Looking (Foot in Your Mouth)'' - Analogue Revolution feat. The Chance Sisters *''Leap of Faith'' - Analogue Revolution feat. Wendy Drown *''(I Wish I Knew How It Would Feel To Be) Free/One'' - Lighthouse Family *''Run'' - Lighthouse Family *''Happy'' - Lighthouse Family *''I Could Have Loved You'' - Lighthouse Family *''Barricades & Brickwalls'' - Nancy Sinatra and Lee Hazelwood *''Let Me Kiss You'' - Nancy Sinatra *''Burnin' Down The Sparks'' - Nancy Sinatra *''Anger Rising'' - Jerry Cantrell *''Angel Eyes'' - Jerry Cantrell *''Waiting For Our Time'' - Styx *''Yes I Can'' - Styx *''These Are The Times'' - Styx *''I Don't Need No Doctor'' - Styx *''I Am The Walrus'' - Styx *''Brand New Day'' - Sting *''After The Rain Has Fallen'' - Sting *''Desert Rose'' - Sting feat. Cheb Miami *''Every Breath You Take'' - Sting *''Until'' - Sting *''My Funny Friend And Me'' - Sting *''Fragile'' - Sting *''Send Your Love'' - Sting *''Inside'' - Sting *''When I Say Your Name'' - Sting feat. Mary J. Blige *''Scared Love'' - Sting *''Stolen Car (Take Me Dancing)'' - Sting feat. Will.I.Am *''Taking Inside The Rail'' - Sting *''Soul Cake'' - Sting *''Not Ready For Goodbye'' - All-4-One *''Someone Who Lives In Your Heart'' - All-4-One *''My Child'' - All-4-One *''Day After Day'' - Def Leppard *''Now'' - Def Leppard *''Four Letter Word'' - Def Leppard *''Long Long Way To Go'' - Def Leppard *''No Matter What'' - Def Leppard *''Rock On'' - Def Leppard *''Nine Lives'' - Def Leppard *''20th Century Boy'' - Def Leppard *''Different Light'' - Steve Winwood *''Dirty City'' - Steve Winwood fet. Eric Clapton *''I'm Not Drowning'' - Steve Winwood *''Tear Off Your Own Head (It's A Doll Revolution)'' - Elvis Costello *''45'' - Elvis Costello *''Monkey To Man'' - Elvis Costello and The Imposters *''There's A Story In Your Voice'' - Elvis Costello *''Tears, Tears And More Tears'' - Elvis Costello and Allen Toussaint *''Who's Gonna Help Brother Get Futher'' - Elvis Costello *''Ascension Day'' - Elvis Costello *''There's A Place'' - Elvis Costello *''No Hiding Place'' - Elvis Costello and The Imposters *''Complicated Shadow'' - Elvis Costello and The Attractions *''What It Is'' - Mark Knopfler *''Sailing To Philadelphia'' - Mark Knopfler *''Why Aye Man'' - Mark Knopfler *''Devil Baby'' - Mark Knopfler *''Boom, Like That'' - Mark Knopfler *''The Trawlerman's Song'' - Mark Knopfler *''Postcard From Paraguay'' - Mark Knopfler *''All The Roadrunning'' - Mark Knopfler and Emmylou Harris *''This Is Us'' - Mark Knopfler and Emmylou Harris *''Beachcombing'' - Mark Knopfler and Emmylou Harris *''Punish The Monkey'' - Mark Knopfler *''Border Reiver'' - Mark Knopfler *''Early Bird'' - Mark Knopfler *''Cleaning The Gun'' - Mark Knopfler *''Things Have Changed'' - Bob Dylan *''Someday Baby'' - Bob Dylan *''Thunder On The Mountain'' - Bob Dylan *''Beyond Here Lies Nothin''' - Bob Dylan *''It Must Be Santa'' - Bob Dylan *''Burning Down The House'' - Tom Jones *''Sex Bomb'' - Tom Jones *''Black Betty'' - Tom Jones *''Sex Bomb REMIX'' - Tom Jones *''Hey Mr. DJ'' - Van Morrison *''Down On The Road'' - Van Morrison *''Once In A Blue Moon'' - Van Morrison *''Evening In June'' - Van Morrison *''Stranded'' - Van Morrison *''Playhouse'' - Van Morrison *''Till I Gain Control Again'' - Van Morrison *''Cry From Home'' - Van Morrison and Tom Jones *''That's Entertainment'' - Van Morrison *''Dragonfly'' - Ziggy Marley & The Melody Makers *''Love Is My Religion'' - Ziggy Marley *''Family Time'' - Ziggy Marley *''Here We Go Again'' - Ray Charles feat. Norah Jones *''Crazy Love'' - Ray Charles feat. Van Morrison *''Walkin & Talkin''' - Ray Charles vs. DIO *''To Make A Miracle'' - Michael McDonald *''I Heard It Through The Grapevine'' - Michael McDonald *''Ain't No Mountain High Enough'' - Michael McDonald *''The Tracks Of My Tears'' - Michael McDonald *''Reach Out, I'll Be There'' - Michael McDonald *''Through The Many Winters'' - Michael McDonald *''Christmas On The Bayou'' - Michael McDonald *''Deck The Halls/Jingle Bells'' - Michael McDonald *''Love T.K.O'' - Michael McDonald *''(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher And Higher'' - Michael McDonald *''Enemy Within'' - Michael McDonald *''Have Your A Merry Little Christmas'' - Michael McDonald *''All My Life'' - Billy Joel *''Christmas In Fallujah LIVE'' - Billy Joel *''Deeper Still'' - Rick James *''Taste'' - Rick James *''New York City Girl'' - John Waite *''Missing You'' - John Waite, Alison Krauss *''Crusin''' - Huey Lewis and Gwyneth Paltrow *''Respect Yourself'' - Huey Lewis *''Contagious'' - The Isley Brothers *''Secret Lover'' - The Isley Brothers *''What Would You Do?'' - The Isley Brothers feat. R. Kelly *''Busted'' - Busted - The Isley Brothers feat. Ronals Isley aka Mr. Biggs feat. JS *''You Help Me Write This Song'' - The Isley Brothers *''Just Came Here To Chill'' - The Isley Brothers *''Blast Off'' - The Isley Brothers feat. Ronald Isley *''Winter Wonderland'' - The Isley Brothers feat. Ronald Isley *''Pure'' - Gary Numan *''RIP'' - Gary Numan *''Craizer'' - Gary Numan *''In A Dark Place'' - Gary Numan *''The Leather Sea'' - Gary Numan *''How To Win Your Love'' - Engelbert Humperdnick *''The Night Inside Me'' - Jackson Browne *''About My Imagination'' - Jackson Browne *''Poor Poor Pitful Me'' - Jackson Browne with Bonnie Raitt *''Here'' - Jackson Browne *''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'' - Jackson Browne *''On The 4th Of July'' - James Taylor *''Whenever You're Ready'' - James Taylor *''September Glass'' - James Taylor *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' - James Taylor *''Go Tell It On the Mountain'' - James Taylor *''Deck The Halls'' - James Taylor *''It's Growing'' - James Taylor *''Peaceful World'' - John Mellencamp feat. India.Aire *''Teardrops Will Fall'' - John Mellencamp *''Walk Tall'' - John Mellencamp *''Our Country'' - John Mellencamp *''Someday'' - John Mellencamp *''The Americans'' - John Mellencamp *''Jena'' - John Mellencamp *''My Sweet Love'' - John Mellencamp *''Troubled Land'' - John Mellencamp *''When She Comes to Me'' - Billy Squier *''(Reach Up For The) Sunrise'' - Duran Duran *''What Happens Tomorrow'' - Duran Duran *''Falling Down'' - Duran Duran *''Skin Divers'' - Duran Duran feat. Timbaland *''Let's Roll'' - Neil Young *''Differently'' - Neil Young *''Be The Rain LIVE'' - Neil Young *''Bandit'' - Neil Young *''Sleeps With The Angel'' - Neil Young *''The Painter'' - Neil Young *''Praire Wind'' - Neil Young *''My Heart'' - Neil Young *''Far From Home'' - Neil Young *''Flags Of Freedom'' - Neil Young *''Let's Impeach The President'' - Neil Young *''Lookin' For A Leader'' - Neil Young *''Living With War'' - Neil Young *''The Restless Consumer'' - Neil Young *''Old Man LIVE'' - Neil Young *''Dirty Old Man'' - Neil Young *''Spirit Road'' - Neil Young *''Fork In The Road'' - Neil Young *''Johnny Magic'' - Neil Young *''Light A Candle'' - Neil Young *''Couldn't Have Said It Better'' - Meat Loaf *''Man Of Steel'' - Meat Loaf *''The Monster Is Loose'' - Meat Loaf *''It's All Coming Back To Me Now'' - Meat Loaf feat. Marion Raven *''Cry Over Me'' - Meat Loaf *''It's Not Enough'' - Meat Loaf *''Tea & Theatre'' - Meat Loaf *''36-22-36'' - ZZ Top *''Piece'' - ZZ Top *''Summerfling'' - k.d. lang *''Helpless'' - k.d. lang *''Every Woman'' - AZ Yet *''Keep On Pushin''' - AZ Yet *''Share Life'' - AZ Yet *''She Loves The 90s'' - AZ Yet *''I Can't Let U Go'' - AZ Yet *''Survive'' - David Bowie *''Seven'' - David Bowie *''Slow Burn'' - David Bowie *''I've Been Waiting For You'' - David Bowie *''Everyone Says Hi'' - David Bowie *''New Killer Star'' - David Bowie *''Rebel Never Get Old'' - David Bowie *''Arnold Layne'' - David Bowie *''Gonna Be Some Changes Made'' - Bruce Hornsby *''Circus On The Moon'' - Bruce Hornsby *''Dreamland'' - Bruce Hornsby feat. Elton John *''Praise Dog Town'' - Bruce Hornsby feat. The Noisemaker *''Acceptable In The 80's'' - Calvin Harris *''The Girls'' - Calvin Harris *''Merrymaking At My Place'' - Calvin Harris *''I'm Not Alone'' - Calvin Harris *''Ready For The Weekend'' - Calvin Harris *''Flashback'' - Calvin Harris *''The Devil In Us'' - Black Devil Disco Club *''Soulweeper'' - Volbeat *''I Only Wanna Be With You'' - Volbeat *''Radio Girl'' - Volbeat *''Sad Man's Tongue'' - Volbeat *''The Garden's Tale'' - Volbeat *''Maybelenne I Hofteholder'' - Volbeat *''Mary Ann's Place'' - Volbeat *''Long Live The Queen'' - Frank Turner *''The Road'' - Frank Turner *''When I Get You Alone'' - Robin Thickle *''Wanna Love You Girl'' - Robin Thickle feat. Pharrell Williams *''Lost Without U'' - Robin Thickle *''Can U Believe'' - Robin Thickle *''Got 2 Be Down'' - Robin Thickle feat. Faith Evans *''Magic'' - Robin Thickle *''The Sweetest Love'' - Robin Thickle *''Magic Touch'' - Robin Thickle feat. Mary J. Blige *''You're My Baby'' - Robin Thickle *''Dreamworld'' - Robin Thickle *''One More Time'' - Daft Punk *''Digital Love'' - Daft Punk *''Harder Better Faster Stronger'' - Daft Punk *''Face To Face'' - Daft Punk *''Robot Rock'' - Daft Punk *''Technologic'' - Daft Punk *''Something About Us'' - Daft Punk *''Top Down'' - Swizz Beatz *''Welcome To Brownsville'' - M.O.P. feat. Teflon *''Every Day'' - M.O.P. and The G&B Product *''Ante Up (Robbing-Hoodz Theory)'' - M.O.P. and Funkmaster Flex *''Face Off'' - M.O.P. *''Warrioz'' - M.O.P. *''G-Building'' - M.O.P. *''Old Timerz'' - M.O.P. *''On The Front Line'' - M.O.P. *''Nig-Giotiate'' - M.O.P. *''Follow Instructions'' - M.O.P. *''Calm Down'' - M.O.P. *''Power'' - M.O.P. *''Home Sweet Home'' - M.O.P. feat. Lord Have Mercy *''Background Niggaz'' - M.O.P. *''Cold As Ice'' - M.O.P. *''Operation Lockdown'' - M.O.P. *''Roll Call'' - M.O.P. *''Foundation'' - M.O.P. *''Conquerors'' - M.O.P. *''Ground Zero'' - M.O.P. *''Put It In The Air'' - M.O.P. *''Pounds Up'' - M.O.P. *''Calm Down'' - M.O.P. *''Stand Clear'' - M.O.P. *''Fire'' - M.O.P. *''Hilltop Flava (No Sleep 'TIl Brooklyn)'' - M.O.P. *''Stand Up'' - M.O.P. *''Stress Y'All'' - M.O.P. *''Raise Hell'' - M.O.P. *''It's That Simple'' - M.O.P. *''Get The Fuck Outta Here'' - M.O.P. *''Ante Up/Robin Hoodz'' - M.O.P. *''Pain'' - M.O.P. *''Big Boy Game'' - M.O.P. feat. 50 Cent *''It's Hard To Tell'' - M.O.P. feat. Foxx and Inf *''Suicide'' - M.O.P. feat. Teflon *''Hip Hop Cops'' - M.O.P. feat. Wycleaf Jean *''Pop Shots (Remix)'' - M.O.P. feat. ODB *''Put It In The Air'' - M.O.P. feat. Jay-Z *''Muddy Waters'' - M.O.P. *''Party Like A Rock Star'' - M.O.P. *''Instigator'' - M.O.P. *''Take A Minute'' - M.O.P. *''G Boy Stance'' - M.O.P. *''The Wedding'' - M.O.P. *''Second Thoughts'' - M.O.P. *''Roc La Famila'' - M.O.P. feat. Jay-Z, Memphis Bleek and State Property *''Fuck M.O.P.'' - M.O.P. *''Stompdashitoutu'' - M.O.P. feat. Capone-N-Noreaga *''Got To Go '' - M.O.P. *''The Bottom'' - M.O.P. *''What The Fuck'' - M.O.P. *''Wanna Be Gs'' - M.O.P. *''Live From Ground Zero'' - M.O.P. *''BKNY'' - M.O.P. *''I'm A Brownsvillian'' - M.O.P. *''Blow The Horns'' - M.O.P. *''What I Wanna Be'' - M.O.P. feat. Rell *''Foundation'' - M.O.P. *''Stop Pushin'' - M.O.P. *''Crazy'' - M.O.P. feat. 1982 *''Street Life'' - M.O.P. feat. Demarco *''Forever & Always'' - M.O.P. *''Rude Bastard'' - M.O.P. *''Brooklyn'' - M.O.P. *''Bang Time'' - M.O.P. feat. Styles P *''Sharks In The Water'' - M.O.P. *''Riding Through'' - M.O.P. feat. Redman *''Salute A G'' - M.O.P. *''Love Calls'' - Kem *''I Can't Stop Loving You'' - Kem *''Roc The Mic'' - State Property *''Can't Stop Won't Stop'' - State Property *''Bring It On'' - Sheek Louch *''Mighty D-Block (2 Guns Up)'' - Sheek Louch feat. D-Block and J-Hood *''OK'' - Sheek Louch *''Kiss Your Ass Goodbye'' - Sheek Louch feat. Styles P *''One Name'' - Sheek Louch feat. Carl Thomas *''Good Love'' - Sheek Louch *''Keep Pushin'' - Sheek Louch feat. Mike Smith *''Time 2 Get Paid'' - Sheek Louch *''Strap Ya Boots'' - The Gamblaz feat. JT The Bigga Figga, Saves Osos and Young Lee *''Federal Shit'' - The Gamblaz feat. JT The Bigga Figga, Killa Tay and Sam Quinn *''4 Da Juv'' - The Gamblaz feat. JT The Bigga Figga *''I Luv U'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Fix Up, Look Sharp'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Jus' a Rascal'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Stand Up Tall'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Dream'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Off 2 Work/Graftin'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Sirens'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Pussyole (Old Skool)'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Flex'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Dance Wiv Me'' - Dizzie Rascal feat. Calvin Harris and Chrome *''Bonkers'' - Dizzie Rascal feat. Armand Van Helden *''Holiday'' - Dizzie Rascal feat. Chrome *''Dirtee Cash'' - Dizzie Rascal *''Hip Hop (Remix)'' - Joell Ortiz feat. Jadakiss and Saigon *''I Wish I Wan't'' - Heather Headley *''Control Yourself'' - Erin Hamilton *''And I Try'' - Bimbo Jones *''Can You Feel That Sound'' - Georgie Posie *''Give You Everything'' - Erika Jayne *''Stars'' - Erika Jayne *''Boosy'' - Lindsay Lohan *''Jingle Bells'' - Diana Krall *''Already Gone'' - Deborah Gibson *''It Doesn't Take Much'' - Sara Atereth *''From My Heart To Yours'' - Laura Izibor *''Rock & Roll'' - Eric Hutchinson *''Yee Haw'' - Jake Owen *''Startin' With Me'' - Jake Owen *''Something About A Woman'' - Jake Owen *''Don't Think I Can't Love You'' - Jake Owen *''Eight Second Ride'' - Jake Owen *''All My Friends Say'' - Luke Bryan *''We Rode In Trucks'' - Luke Bryan *''Country Man'' - Luke Bryan *''Run Run Rudolph'' - Luke Bryan *''Do I'' - Luke Bryan *''Comin' From Where I'm From'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Charlene'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Can't Let Go'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Sista Big Bones'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Struggle No More (The Main Event)'' - Anthony Hamilton feat. Jahiem and Musiq Soulchild *''Do You Feel Me'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Cool'' - Anthony Hamilton feat. David Banner *''The Point Of It All'' - Anthony Hamilton *''Be Your Girl'' - Teedra Moses *''You'll Never Find ( A Better Woman)'' - Teedra Moses feat. Jadakiss *''You Better Tell Her'' - Teedra Moses *''Concertina'' - Tori Amos *''Strange Little Girl'' - Tori Amos *''A Sorta Fairlytale'' - Tori Amos *''Taxi Ride'' - Tori Amos *''Don't Make Me Come To Vegas'' - Tori Amos *''Mary'' - Tori Amos *''Sleeps With Butterflies'' - Tori Amos *''Sweet The Sting'' - Tori Amos *''Cars And Guitars'' - Tori Amos *''Big Wheel'' - Tori Amos *''Bouncing Off Clouds'' - Tori Amos *''Fire To The Plain'' - Tori Amos *''Welcome To England'' - Tori Amos *''Maybe California'' - Tori Amos *''If You Loved Me'' - Jann Arden *''Where No One Knows Me'' - Jann Arden *''Willing To Fall Down'' - Jann Arden *''Son Of A Preacher Man'' - Jann Arden *''A Million Miles'' - Jann Arden *''Free'' - Jann Arden *''Get To Go'' - Eric Johnson *''Paperback Writer'' - Eric Johnson *''Camel's Night Out'' - Eric Johnson *''Bloom'' - Eric Johnson *''Old'' - Paul Simon *''Father And Daughter'' - Paul Simon *''Outrageous'' - Paul Simon *''Walking With A Ghost'' - Tegan And Sara *''Back in Your Head'' - Tegan and Sara *''Speak Slow'' - Tegan And Sara *''Hell'' - Tegan And Sara *''Taken For Granted'' - Sia *''Little Man'' - Sia *''Don't Bring Down'' - Sia *''Where I Belong'' - Sia *''Numb'' - Sia *''Breathe Me'' - Sia *''Pictures'' - Sia *''Sunday'' - Sia *''The Girl You Lost The Cocaine'' - Sia *''Day Too Soon'' - Sia *''Soon We'll Be Found'' - Sia *''Buttons'' - Sia *''The Delorean'' - Hyper Crush *''Slow Motion'' - Hyper Crush *''The Aracade'' - Hyper Crush *''Robotech'' - Hyper Crush *''Sex & Drugs (Benny Benassi Remix)'' - Hyper Crush *''Keep Up'' - Hyper Crush *''Such Great Heights'' - The Postal Service *''The District Sleeps Alone Tonight'' - The Postal Service *''Against All Odds'' - The Postal Service *''We Will Become Silhouetes'' - The Postal Service *''Be Still My Heart'' - The Postal Service *''Darkness, Darkness'' - Robert Plant *''Morning Dew'' - Robert Plant *''Shine It All Around'' - Robert Plant And The Strange Sensation *''All The King's Horses'' - Robert Plant And The Strange Sensation *''Tin Pan Valley'' - Robert Plant *''Gone, Gone, Gone (Done Moved On)'' - Robert Plant/Alison Krauss *''Please Read The Letter'' - Robert Plant/Alison Krauss *''Rich'' - Robert Plant/Alison Krauss *''The Barry Williams Show'' - Peter Gabriel *''More Than This'' - Peter Gabriel *''Redemption'' - Andy Timmons *''Deliver Us'' - Andy Timmons *''Headed for the Ditch'' - Andy Timmons *''He Sleeps in a Grove'' - Amberian Dawn *''River of Tuoni'' - Amberian Dawn *''Valkyries'' - Amberian Dawn *''Incubus'' - Amberian Dawn *''Shallow Waters'' - Amberian Dawn *''Kokko - Eagle of Fire'' - Amberian Dawn *''Lionheart'' - Amberian Dawn *''Evil Inside Me'' - Amberian Dawn *''Saga'' - Amberian Dawn *''Snowmaiden'' - Amberian Dawn *''Fate of the Maiden'' - Amberian Dawn *''Lullaby'' - Amberian Dawn *''Morning Star'' - Amberian Dawn *''Sunrise'' - Amberian Dawn *''Sons of Seven Stars'' - Amberian Dawn *''My Wings Are My Eyes'' - Amberian Dawn *''Lost Soul'' - Amberian Dawn *''The Curse'' - Amberian Dawn *''Passing Bells'' - Amberian Dawn *''Willow of Tears'' - Amberian Dawn *''Dreamchaser'' - Amberian Dawn *''Chameleon Carneval'' - Andromeda *''Veil of Illumination (Part 1)'' - Andromeda *''Veil of Illumination (Part 2)'' - Andromeda *''My Star'' - Andromeda *''Another Step'' - Andromeda *''Gone Tomorrow'' - Arkaea *''Years in the Darkness'' - Arkaea *''Anybody Else'' - Audible Mainframe *''Ice Cold'' - Audible Mainframe *''Radioland'' - Audible Mainframe *''War Against the Radio'' - Audio Ammunition *''Honeys Takin' Money'' - Audio Ammunition *''Genius'' - The B.O.L.T. *''Everyone's the Same'' - The B.O.L.T. *''Homeless'' - The B.O.L.T. *''Nothing Ever Comes'' - The B.O.L.T. *''Cali Girl'' - Ballyhoo! *''Paper Dolls'' - Ballyhoo! *''Cheating, Lying, Stealing'' - Bang on a Can All-Stars / David Lang *''ShadowBang (Head)'' - Bang on a Can All-Stars / David Lang *''Believing'' - Bang on a Can All-Stars / David Lang *''One More Time'' - Big Kenny *''Happy People'' - Big Kenny *''Santa Fe'' - Blackberry River Band *''"I've Got a Feeling'' - Blackberry River Band *''Brand New Toy'' - Blackberry River Band *''Allegiance'' - Blackguard *''This Round's On Me'' - Blackguard *''The Sword'' - Blackguard *''(Lone Wolf) Soccer Mom'' - Blanks. *''Lodger'' - Blanks. *''Pouncer'' - Blanks. *''Hey Baby, Here's That Song You Wanted'' - Blessthefall *''What's Left of Me'' - Blessthefall *''Industrialized'' - Bluefusion *''Fighting Spirit'' - Bluefusion *''Paper (Feat. Single White Infidel)'' - Bluefusion *''Force'' - Bluefusion *''KITTY! (ft. The Anime Cow)'' - Bluefusion *''Still There'' - Bojibian *''Hallway'' - Bojibian *''So Fine'' - The Break Down *''Peace of Mind'' - The Break Down *''Touch the Mic'' - The Break Down *''Standing Still'' - The Break Down *''Killers of the Worst Type'' - Bright Midnight *''For the Strange'' - Bright Midnight *''The Stranger'' - Bright Midnight *''Epitome of Misery'' - Broken Equilibrium *''November'' - Broken Equilibrium *''Knifeman'' - The Bronx *''Past Lives'' - The Bronx *''Young Bloods'' - The Bronx *''Control'' - BulletProof Messenger *''Arm Yourself'' - BulletProof Messenger *''Lose It All'' - BulletProof Messenger *''This Fantasy'' - BulletProof Messenger *''Guitars SUCK'' - Bumblefoot *''Real'' - Bumblefoot *''Turn Around'' - Bumblefoot *''Dash'' - Bumblefoot *''We Are the Best'' - C&O *''Wings of Infinity'' - C&O *''Step on the Throat'' - C&O *''Here Comes Tomorrow'' - C&O *''Why'' - C. J. Ramone *''Do It to Me'' - C. J. Ramone *''Hail Destroyer'' - Cancer Bats *''Sorceress'' - Cancer Bats *''Dead Wrong'' - Cancer Bats *''Push Me'' - The Carsitters *''All Eyes on Me'' - The Carsitters *''The Complexity of Light'' - Children of Nova *''Arcaedion'' - Children of Nova *''The Fall of Aphonia'' - Children of Nova *''We Collide'' - Children of Nova *''Second Sight Blackout'' - Children of Nova *''The Order'' - Children of Nova *''First We Feast, Then We Felony'' - Circus Circus *''India'' - Circus Circus *''Eency Weency Spider'' - CJ *''Mr. Sun'' - CJ *''The Only Difference'' - Cohesive *''The Way That It Goes'' - Cohesive *''To the Stars'' - Cohesive *''Give'' - The Cold Goodnight *''Cool As the Other Side of the Pillow'' - The Cold Goodnight *''Revenants'' - The Cold Goodnight *''Hurricane'' - The Cold Goodnight *''Forgotten Tragedy'' - Cold Steel *''Inside'' - Cold Steel *''If Not Now When'' - Color Theory *''We're Not Getting Any Younger'' - Color Theory *''Crinoline'' - CyLeW *''Familiar'' - CyLeW *''The Space for This'' - Cynic *''Evolutionary Sleeper'' - Cynic *''Integral Birth'' - Cynic *''King of Those Who Know'' - Cynic *''Roll the Dice'' - Damone *''Serial Killer'' - Damone *''Conquer Me'' - Damone *''Tree Village'' - Dance Gavin Dance *''Lemon Meringue Tie'' - Dance Gavin Dance *''One-Night-Stand Man'' - Daryle Stephen Ackerman *''Run Away With Me'' - Daryle Stephen Ackerman *''Sarah'' - Daryle Stephen Ackerman *''Tear My Heart In Two'' - Daryle Stephen Ackerman *''The Brave / Agony Applause'' - Deadlock *''Martyr to Science'' - Deadlock *''HTML Rulez D00d'' - The Devil Wears Prada *''Dogs Can Grow Beards All Over'' - The Devil Wears Prada *''ZTO'' - Devin Townsend *''Ziltoidia Attaxx!!'' - Devin Townsend *''By Your Command'' - Devin Townsend *''Hyperdrive'' - Devin Townsend *''Solar Winds'' - Devin Townsend *''N9'' - Devin Townsend *''Planet Smasher'' - Devin Townsend *''Color Your World'' - Devin Townsend *''The Greys'' - Devin Townsend *''Adicto al Dolor (Lágrimas)'' - Don Tetto *''Fallido Intento'' - Don Tetto *''Livin' Right'' - DoubleShot *''Creative Warrior'' - DoubleShot *''What's a Man to Do?'' - DoubleShot *''Detroit City'' - Drivin' N' Cryin' *''I See Georgia'' - Drivin' N' Cryin' *''Let Me Down'' - Drivin' N' Cryin' *''Hangman'' - Drugstore Fanatics *''Bullet'' - Drugstore Fanatics *''The Distance'' - Drugstore Fanatics *''Under Water I Drown'' - Edge *''Flesh and Blood'' - Edge *''Curse You All Men! (Live)'' - Emperor *''Inno a Satana (Live)'' - Emperor *''Impulse'' - An Endless Sporadic *''From the Blue/Point of No Return'' - An Endless Sporadic *''Anything'' - An Endless Sporadic *''The Triangular Race Through Space'' - An Endless Sporadic *''Calling Out'' - Engel *''Sense the Fire'' - Engel *''Category I: Slave to the Empirical'' - Ethereal Collapse *''Category II: Discovering the Absolute'' - Ethereal Collapse *''Category III: Architect'' - Ethereal Collapse *''You Got That'' - The Everybody *''Surf Spy'' - The Everybody *''Now Demolition'' - Evile *''Infected Nation'' - Evile *''Nosophoros'' - Evile *''Plague to End All Plagues'' - Evile *''Genocide'' - Evile *''Devoid of Thought'' - Evile *''Time No More'' - Evile *''Hundred Wrathful Deities'' - Evile *''Metamorphosis'' - Evile *''My Parasite'' - Evile *''Angel Lust'' - Fake Shark – Real Zombie! *''Horses in Heaven'' - Fake Shark – Real Zombie! *''Running for the Razors'' - Fake Shark – Real Zombie! *''Sestri Levante'' - Fake Shark – Real Zombie! *''Radios Tweaking'' - Felsen *''Two Utensils In One'' - Felsen *''Self Medicate'' - Felsen *''Head Up High'' - Firewind *''The Fire and the Fury'' - Firewind *''Demon Woman'' - Flight of the Conchords *''The Most Beautiful Girl (In the Room)'' - Flight of the Conchords *''Business Time'' - Flight of the Conchords *''Far Away from Heaven'' - Free Spirit *''Until the Night'' - Free Spirit *''Pale Sister of Light'' - Free Spirit *''Heroes Don't Cry'' - Free Spirit *''Moonlight Ride'' - Free Spirit *''Shadow of a Man'' - Free Spirit *''Cry of an Eagle'' - Free Spirit *''Easy Days'' - Free Spirit *''Strangers'' - Free Spirit *''Preacher Man'' - Free Spirit *''Radiant Light'' - Free Spirit *''End Quote'' - Full-Source *''It's Not You, It's Everyone'' - Full-Source *''Red Sky At Morn'' - Full-Source *''Beauty Queen'' - The Fury *''Picture Perfect'' - The Fury *''Rescue Spreaders'' - Garage A Trois *''Power Patriot'' - Garage A Trois *''In Memories'' - Giant Target *''Signs'' - Giant Target *''Hyperbole'' - Glass Hammer *''Sleep On'' - Glass Hammer *''Broke Down on the Brazos'' - Gov't Mule *''Steppin' Lightly'' - Gov't Mule *''Cheat on the Church'' - Graveyard BBQ *''BBQ Nation'' - Graveyard BBQ *''Ride the Stache'' - Graveyard BBQ *''The Clothes That Make the Man'' - Graveyard BBQ *''Creamskull Boogie'' - Graveyard BBQ *''By the Grace of the Grill'' - Graveyard BBQ *''Smile (Live)'' - The Gufs *''Beautiful Disaster'' - The Gufs *''Run Rabbit Run'' - Hellfire Society *''Angel'' - Hellfire Society *''Seed of Discord'' - Hellfire Society *''Other Personality'' - Hip Kitty *''Stuck in a Rut'' - Hip Kitty *''Soy Bomb'' - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives *''Hey'' - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives *''I Don't Want to Hear About Your Crappy Boyfriend'' - Honest Bob and the Factory-to-Dealer Incentives *''Wrong Side of the Tracks'' - Hugh Cornwell *''Philip K. Ridiculous'' - Hugh Cornwell *''Glamour Life'' - IDLEMINE *''Wicked N' Wild'' - IDLEMINE *''Radio World'' - IDLEMINE *''Tastes Like Kevin Bacon'' - Iwrestledabearonce *''You Ain't No Family'' - Iwrestledabearonce *''Desperate Days'' - Jenium *''Tea and Taxes'' - Jenium *''Close to Home'' - Jenium *''Remember'' - Jenium *''Footprints'' - John Garrison *''Lost'' - John Garrison *''Creepy Doll'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Ikea'' - Jonathan Coulton *''The Future Soon'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Code Monkey'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Shop Vac'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Mandelbrot Set'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Chiron Beta Prime'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Betty and Me'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Big Bad World One'' - Jonathan Coulton *''Sound of the Redeemed'' - Jonathan Lee *''Close Your Eyes'' - Jonathan Lee *''Me Elevas'' - Judy Buendía y Los Impostores *''Rompecabezas'' - Judy Buendía y Los Impostores *''Crooked Strings'' - Kiev *''Rational Animal/Layered Line'' - Kiev *''Opening in G'' - Kiev *''Fire Away'' - Kill the Alarm *''No More Excuses'' - Kill the Alarm *''Rabbits'' - Kingsize *''Elevator'' - Kingsize *''Miss America'' - Kingsize *''Anything'' - Kristin Dare *''Til I'm Gone'' - Kristin Dare *''Goth Girls'' - MC Frontalot *''Bizarro Genius Baby'' - MC Frontalot *''Hassle: The Dorkening'' - MC Frontalot *''My New Favorite Disaster'' - Megaphone *''Gravitate'' - Megaphone *''Not Your Enemy'' - Megaphone *''One Bad Man'' - Midnight Riders *''Midnight Ride'' - Midnight Riders *''A Thousand Nights'' - Mile Marker Zero *''Laceration'' - Mile Marker Zero *''Reaping Tide'' - Mile Marker Zero *''Burning Rome'' - Minnesota Sex Junkies *''Fly on the Wall'' - Minnesota Sex Junkies *''Hate Myself'' - Minnesota Sex Junkies *''I Want It Back'' - Minnesota Sex Junkies *''Like This'' - Minnesota Sex Junkies *''30 Lives'' - The Motion Sick *''Grace Kelly'' - The Motion Sick *''Perfect World'' - Moving Picture Show *''A Bridge That Will Burn'' - Moving Picture Show *''Mr. Spock'' - Nerf Herder *''Welcome to My World'' - Nerf Herder *''Take Control'' - The New Regime *''Haunt My Mind'' - The New Regime *''Tap Dancing In A Minefield'' - The New Regime *''Inside Out'' - Nick Gallant *''Turn Yourself Around'' - Nick Gallant *''Shed the Blood'' - Nightrage *''Collision of Fate'' - Nightrage *''Wearing a Martyr's Crown'' - Nightrage *''A Grim Struggle'' - Nightrage *''Heimdalsgate Like a Promethean Curse'' - Of Montreal *''An Eluardian Instance'' - Of Montreal *''Charmed'' - OWL *''Violent Center'' - OWL *''The Girl at the Video Game Store'' - Parry Gripp *''Last Train to Awesometown'' - Parry Gripp *''Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom Nom'' - Parry Gripp *''Spaghetti Cat (I Weep For You)'' - Parry Gripp *''Nancy Drew'' - Pink Flag *''Dirty Hair Party'' - Pink Flag *''Roman Candle'' - Pink Flag *''Tora Tora Tora'' - Pretty & Nice *''Piranha'' - Pretty & Nice *''BEER!!'' - Psychostick *''This is Not a Song, It's a Sandwich!'' - Psychostick *''Last Mistake'' - RED9 *''Real Love'' - RED9 *''Indigo Friends'' - Reverend Horton Heat *''Death Metal Guys'' - Reverend Horton Heat *''A Christmas Rock Medley'' - Richard Campbell *''Rock the Halls'' - Richard Campbell *''Return to Blood Beach'' - The Riptides *''Dial M for Murder'' - The Riptides *''The Pale Rider'' - The Riptides *''Call Me'' - The Riptides *''River of Glass'' - Rishloo *''Katsushika'' - Rishloo *''Turning Sheep Into Goats/Systematomatic'' - Rishloo *''Downhill'' - Rishloo *''Diamond Eyes'' - Rishloo *''Keyhole in the Sky'' - Rishloo *''Feathergun in the Garden of the Sun'' - Rishloo *''Scissorlips'' - Rishloo *''Weevil Bride'' - Rishloo *''Difference'' - Rivethead *''Stay Alive'' - Rivethead *''Everyone I Know is an Alcoholic'' - Robby Suavé *''Electro-Heaven'' - Robby Suavé *''Around the World'' - Robby Suavé *''Buster Voodoo'' - Rodrigo y Gabriela *''Hanuman'' - Rodrigo y Gabriela *''Buried Cold'' - Rose of Jericho *''Wrong Side of the Sky'' - Rose of Jericho *''Take Me Away'' - Rose of Jericho *''These City Lights'' - Rose of Jericho *''Hot Stuff'' - Scott Attrill *''Twister'' - Scott Attrill *''2 Invade'' - Scott Attrill *''Lemon Juice'' - Scratching the Itch *''The Buddy Disease'' - Scratching the Itch *''You're My Everything'' - Scratching the Itch *''Why Bother?'' - Scratching the Itch *''So Awesome'' - The Shazam *''On the Airwaves'' - The Shazam *''Rollercoaster'' - Sleater-Kinney *''Entertain'' - Sleater-Kinney *''Jumpers'' - Sleater-Kinney *''Children of December'' - The Slip *''Even Rats'' - The Slip *''Circles'' - Something Opus *''The Girl Next Door'' - Something Opus *''Grumpytown'' - Speck *''VP of Booty Reports'' - Speck *''Welcome to Our Town'' - Stagehands *''Now or Never'' - Stagehands *''The Touch'' - Stan Bush *''Til All Are One'' - Stan Bush *''Limousine'' - Stars of Boulevard *''Sabretooth'' - Stars of Boulevard *''Bringing Love to the Party'' - Steele & Britton feat. Taryn Murphy *''Caught'' - Steele & Britton feat. Darren Holden *''Old Lady Trouble'' - Steve Fister *''Zig Zag Talk'' - Steve Fister *''Dodgin Bullets'' - Steve Fister *''For the Love of God (Live)'' - Steve Vai *''Get the Hell Out of Here'' - Steve Vai *''The Crying Machine (Live)'' - Steve Vai *''New Ground'' - The Story Changes *''Constellation'' - The Story Changes *''Disengage'' - Suicide Silence *''Wake Up'' - Suicide Silence *''Live For Today'' - Sullivan DeMott *''Here and Gone'' - Sullivan DeMott *''Synthesized'' - Symbion Project *''Exploited & Exposed'' - Symbion Project *''How Far'' - Synthetic Elements *''Evelene'' - Synthetic Elements *''Life Will Fade Away'' - Synthetic Elements *''Elements'' - Texas in July *''Hook, Line, and Sinner'' - Texas in July *''Trash Candy'' - Tijuana Sweetheart *''No Mercy'' - Tijuana Sweetheart *''What Is Light? Where Is Laughter?'' - Twin Atlantic *''Audience and Audio'' - Twin Atlantic *''Mountains of Maths'' - Ultra Vomit *''Je Collectionne des Canards (Vivants)'' - Ultra Vomit *''Life Unworthy of Life'' - Warpath *''Damnation'' - Warpath *''Gabrielle'' - Ween *''It's Gonna Be a Long Night'' - Ween *''Flicker'' - Widespread Panic *''Ain't Life Grand (Live)'' - Widespread Panic *''Chilly Water (Live)'' - Widespread Panic *''Surprise Valley (Live)'' - Widespread Panic *''Battle of Egos Intro'' - Winter Crescent *''Battle of Egos Part I'' - Winter Crescent *''Battle of Egos Part II'' - Winter Crescent *''Slit'' - Without Mercy *''CMDUC'' - Without Mercy *''Jealous Minds Think Alive'' - You Me at Six *''Save It For The Bathroom'' - You Me at Six *''Sweet Feet'' - You Me at Six *''Finders Keepers'' - You Me at Six *''Kiss And Tell'' - You Me at Six *''Blue Eyes Don't Lie'' - You Me at Six *''Berzerker'' - After the Burial *''Cursing Akhenaten'' - After the Burial *''Aspiration'' - After the Burial *''Stabbing to Purge Dissimulation'' - All Shall Perish *''"Never... Again'' - All Shall Perish *''She's Got All The Friends That Money Can Buy'' - Chumbawamba *''Jacob's Ladder (Not My Name)'' - Chumbawamba *''Home With Me'' - Chumbawamba *''Salt Fare North Sea'' - Chumbawamba *''On eBay'' - Chumbawamba *''The Wizard Of Menlo Park'' - Chumbawamba *''Fade Away (I Don't Want To)'' - Chumbawamba *''Come And Get Me'' - Cleopatra *''U Got It'' - Cleopatra *''Yes This Party Going Right'' - Cleopatra *''From What' It's Worth'' - The Cardigans *''You're The Storm'' - The Cardigans *''I Need You Some Fine Wine And You, You Need To Be Nicer'' - The Cardigans *''Don't Blame Your Daughter (Diamonds)'' - The Cardigans *''Girl Inside My Head'' - Blues Traveler *''Let Her And Let Go'' - Blues Traveler *''Amber Awaits'' - Blues Traveler *''You, Me And Everything'' - Blues Traveler *''Jingle Bell Rocks'' - 38 Special *''Hurts Like Love'' - 38 Special *''Here Comes Santa Claus'' - The Captain & The Muskrats *''I Want a Hippopotamus For Christmas'' - Captain & Tennile *''Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas'' - Captain & Tennile *''It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year'' - Captain & Tennile *''Not Tonight'' - Blondie *''Good Boys'' - Blondie *''Undone'' - Blondie *''Rapture Riders'' - Blondie vs The Doors *''Almost Already'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Be There All The Time'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Crumble'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Over It'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Pieces'' - Dinosaur Jr. *''Complex Person'' - The Pretenders *''Boots Of Chinese Plastic'' - The Pretenders *''Love's A Mystery'' - The Pretenders *''My Favorite Headache'' - Geddy Lee *''Grace To Grace'' - Geddy Lee *''Every Day'' - Stevie Nicks *''Planets Of The Universe'' - Stevie Nicks *''Sorcerer'' - Stevie Nicks *''Let Me Down Easy'' - Chris Isaak *''One Day'' - Chris Isaak *''Santa Claus Is Coming To Town'' - Chris Isaak feat. Stevie Nicks *''Christmas On TV'' - Chris Isaak *''King Without A Castle'' - Chris Isaak *''We Let Her Down'' - Chris Isaak *''My World'' - Smokey Robinson *''Don't Know Why'' - Smokey Robinson *''Midnight At The Oasis'' - Ramsey Lewis Trio *''Oh Happy Day'' - Ramsey Lewis *''Never Without You'' - Ringo Starr *''Fading In, Fading Out'' - Ringo Starr *''Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life)'' - Glen Campbell *''Times Like These'' - Glen Campbell *''Grow Old With Me'' - Glen Campbell *''New Horizon'' - John Parr vs. Tommyknockers *''Walking Out Of The Darkness'' - John Parr *''Desire'' - Paul Hardcastle *''Serene'' - Paul Hardcastle *''The Circle'' - Paul Hardcastle *''Coming Home For Christmas'' - Paul Hardcastle *''My Christmas Song For You'' - Mellisa Manchester *''One Little Victory'' - Rush *''Secret Touch'' - Rush *''Resist'' - Rush *''Summertime Blues'' - Rush *''R30 Overtune'' - Rush *''Far Cry'' - Rush *''U Make My Sun Shine'' - Prince with Angie Stone *''She Loves Me 4 Me'' - Prince *''Musicology'' - Prince *''Call My Name'' - Prince *''Cinnamon Girl'' - Prince *''S.S.T. (Sade's Sweet Taboo)'' - Prince *''Te Amo Corazon'' - Prince *''Black Sweat'' - Prince *''Fury'' - Prince *''Get On that Boat'' - Prince *''Satisfied'' - Prince *''Guitar'' - Prince *''Future Baby Mama'' - Prince *''Better With That'' - Prince *''Something That You'' - The Bangles *''Archie's Christmas Party'' - The Archies *''Snoopy Vs. Osama'' - The Royal Guardsmen *''Sunshine Reggae'' - Laid Back *''Macahula Dance'' - Dr. Macdoo *''Walk On Water'' - Milk Inc *''Loving You Girl'' - Opus X *''Come On England'' - 4-4-2 *''Talkin' Talk'' - D'Sound *''People Are People'' - D'Sound *''Amerie'' - 1 Thing *''Scandalous'' - Mis-Teeq *''Lady (Hear Me Tonight)'' - Modjo *''With Every Heartbeat'' - Robyn feat. Kleerup *''The Time Is Now'' - Moloko *''Jailbait'' - Drive By Audio *''Blood Fire War Hate'' - Soulfly *''Nickname'' - Qadir *''I Got Cha'' - Queen Pen *''Just Like Anything'' - Slash's Snakepit *''Oh Christmas Tree'' - California Guitar Trio *''You See the Trouble With Me'' - Black Legend *''Thank You, Pain'' - The Agonist *''What's Up'' - Xscape *''I'm In Love'' - Veronica *''Sunshine'' - Tin Star *''Sugarbuzz'' - Marvelous 3 *''The Boss'' - Kristine W *''Feedback'' - Janet *''No, No, No'' - Onol *''Boom'' - Anjulie *''Release Me'' - Agnes *''Body Rock'' - Oceana *''Automatic Doors'' - A'tris *''Just Hang On'' - 2nd Thought *''Battles and Brotherhood'' - 3 Inches of Blood *''All My Friends Are Crazy'' - 500 Miles to Memphis *''Doomed'' - 8 Inch Betsy *''Scavengers of the Damned'' - Aiden *''Steven Wells (He Was the Greatest)'' - Akira the Don *''The Cold Taste of Nickel Plated Steel'' - All Hallow's Evil *''Top Back'' - Alias Unknown *''Drag Me Away'' - Animal *''Shiver'' - Amy Courts *''Monument'' - ANKST *''We Are the One'' - Anti-Flag *''Energy''- The Apples in Stereo *''We Are the Nightmare'' - Arsis *''Hell's Sweet Hands'' - Ashland Court *''To the Otherside'' - A t o m *''Stick Stickly'' - Attack Attack *''Race The Hourglass'' - Audio Fiction *''The Way You Move'' - The Audition *''Marianas Trench'' - August Burns Red *''I Know What I Am'' - Band of Skulls *''Battlesoul'' - Battlesoul *''Deny'' - Betrayed by Sorrow *''I Am Legion'' - Bibleblack *''Sick'' - Bif Naked *''Party Like a Rock Star'' - Big Engine *''Burn'' - Big Square *''Plans & Reveries''- Black Gold *''Garble Arch'' - Blame Ringo *''NDE'' - Blow Up Hollywood *''Where the Light Was Born (Thule Ultima a Sole Nomen Habens)'' - Bornholm *''Hello Fascination'' - Breathe Carolina *''Gemini'' - Brian Kahanek *''Love and the Triumph Of'' - Broadcast *''Fool'' - Brownies *''Over and Out'' - Cancer *''Burn'' - Captor *''White Heat'' - Cetan Clawson and the Soul Side *''Need Strange'' - Chad Smith's Bombastic Meatbats *''Tadpole Search and Rescue'' - Chaunce DeLeon and The Fountain of Choof *''Lexington (Joey Pea-Pot With a Monkey Face)'' - Chiodos *''Narcissus Metamorphosis Of'' - Christian Death *The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose'' - Circa Survive'' *''The Panic Range'' - Claire St. Link *''Disappear in You'' - Clandestine *''Dirty King'' - The Cliks *''Sweet#hart'' - Closure in Moscow *''Mind Diary'' - Cloudscape *''Hate to Say'' - Common Anomaly *''Sunday Suit'' - Connor Christian and Southern Gothic *''Dark Horse'' - Converge *''Upstream'' - Cory Wong *''Painprovider'' - Cosmic Ballroom *''We Are Kings'' - Crush Luther *''If I Was King'' - Dan Markland *''Regret'' - Dan Rothery *''Episodes'' - Dante's Dream *''The Permanent Rain'' - The Dangerous Summer *''The Price'' - Dappled Cities *''Pawns'' - Dead by Wednesday *''Talk About'' - Dear and the Headlights *''Dethroned'' - Death Angel *''Happy Little Tune'' - DeBaser *''Giant Magnets'' - Desoto Jones *''Day of Mourning'' - Despised Icon *''The Serpentine Offering'' - Dimmu Borgir *''Dozing Green'' - Dir En Grey *''Forever the Martyr'' - Dirge Within *''Chalk Lines'' - Division Day *''The Heist'' - DnA's Evolution *''Blinded'' - Down Factor *''More'' - Down June *''You All Everybody'' - Drive Shaft *''What Do You Do When the Money Runs Out'' - The Duel *''Your Treachery Will Die with You'' - Dying Fetus *''N.A.T.G.O.D.'' - Dååth *''Strut'' - The Elms *''Heads or Tails? Real or Not'' - Emarosa *''Butcher's Mouth'' - Emery *''Devil's Boulevard'' - Eminence *''10 Signs You Should Leave'' - Emmure *''Live for Today'' - Enemy Remains *''Stegosaurus Song'' - Eric Harm *''If Trucks Drank Beer'' - Error 404 feat. CJ Watson *''Day to Day'' - Eulogies *''Life is a Roller Coaster'' - Evan Olson *''Sending Signals'' - Evergreen Terrace *''Where Were You?'' - Every Avenue *''In Memory'' - Excruciating Thoughts *''Riot Act'' - Exodus *''XenoChrist'' - The Faceless *''Stay Awake'' - Faithful Darkness *''Radiator'' - Family Force 5 *''Shape 3'' - Farther Snake *''Better Sleep'' - Fatter Than Albert *''Firewall'' - Fear of Water *''Afflicted'' - The Fetals *''Liverpool Judies'' - The Fisticuffs *''Requiem for a Dying Song'' - Flogging Molly *''People Like You'' - Forever from Now *''Forever from Now'' - Foreword *''Rage and Pain'' - Francisco Meza *''Frontier Factory'' - Freen in Green *''Icarus' Song'' - Furly *''Hey You'' - Gabriel and the Apocalypse *''Arigato'' - Gandhi *''Nihilanth'' - Gatling *''When We Fall'' - Gentlemen At Arms *''The One You Want'' - The Get Up Kids *''Into the Black Light'' - Ghost Brigade *''Done'' - The Giraffes *''I am S/H(im)er as You am S/H(im)er as You are Me and We am I and I are All Our Together'' - Giraffes? Giraffes! *''Bad Things'' - Gladhander *''Sweet Canadian Mullet'' - Glenn Case *''Black and Sunny Day'' - Glitzy Glow *''Visceral'' - Gnostic *''Trapped In Your Lies'' - Godhead *''How We Operate'' - Gomez *''Do You Wanna Date My) Avatar'' - The Guild feat. Felicia Day *''Let Us Slay'' - Gwar *''Dog Like Vultures'' - Haste the Day *''Trenches'' - The Haunted *''Parhelia'' - Heaven Ablaze *''Endzeit'' - Heaven Shall Burn *''Good Things'' - Hella Donna *''One Step Behind'' - A Hero Next Door *''The Luck You Got'' - The High Strung *''Simple Man'' - Highlord *''The Pizza Morgana Song'' - Hilit Rosental and Corbomite Games *''Two Minute Warning'' - Hitman Blues Band *''Sequestered in Memphis'' - The Hold Steady *''Fight to Kill'' - Holy Grail *''It's Good'' - The Humans *''You're Gonna Say Yeah!'' - Hushpuppies *''Dirty South Rock'' - Hyro da Hero *''Black Rose'' - Icon & the Black Roses *''The Last Gasp'' - Impaled *''Mechanical Love'' - In This Moment *''Rain'' - Indestructible Noise Command *''Death Comes (The Wedding Night)'' - Inkubus Sukkubus *''(pin)Ballz'' - Insomniac Games *''Discharge'' - Intricate Unit *''Flightless Bird, American Mouth'' - Iron & Wine *''I Cut Off My Arms'' - J.A.C.K. *''I MAED A GAM3 W1TH Z0MB1ES 1N IT !!!1'' - James Silva *''Touche, Miss Indenial'' - Jamestown Story *''Where We're Goin'' - The Japanese Frog *''Hanging By a Thread'' - Jeff Orr *''Great Balls of Fire'' - Jerry Lee Lewis *''Unfurling a Darkened Gospel'' - Job for a Cowboy *''The Monster Stroll'' - Jocko of Sha Na Na *''Travelin' Freak Show'' - Joe Bouchard *''Hot Sexy Girls'' - Joe Sibol *''Don't Feel Like That Anymore'' - Johnny Cooper *''I Still Feel Her, Part III'' - Jonny Craig *''I Don't Think That's OK'' - Josh Freese *''Elisheva, I Love You'' - Junius *''OH-KAY!'' - Jutbox *''Think Bad Thoughts'' - Kay Hanley *''Strobe Lights'' - Kill Hannah *''California'' - The Kimberly Trip *''999,999 Girls!'' - Kiss the Girl *''The Truth'' - Kittie *''By Yourself'' - The Knew *''Spira Mirabilis'' - Kodomo *''Embrace Your Rage'' - Kramus *''Strong Tower'' - Kutless *''Mrs. Right'' - Last Day Off *''Lipstick Cigarette'' - The Last Good Year *''Thou Shall Not Fear'' - Lazarus A.D. *''Rip'er'' - Lead the Dead *''Welcome to the Future'' - Left Spine Down *''Do Not Disturb (Tell Me How Bad)'' - Let's Get It *''Last Suppit'' - Lettuce *''We Actually Do This Thing Where We Drop the First String'' - A Lie to Live By *''Railway Station'' - The Lightfighters *''Magician'' - Lightwires *''Chemical Infatuation'' - Like A Storm *''Traffic Jam'' - Lino Gonzalez *''No Direction'' - Longwave *''Trying Hard'' - Loni Rose *''I Hope You're Happy'' - Loren Dircks *''Spyglass'' - Lost in the Crawlspace *''America Underwater'' - LoveHateHero *''Veils'' - Ludicra *''Runaway'' - Lyrics for Monday *''Paced Energy'' - Magnus 'SoulEye' Pålsson *''Voodoo Treasure'' - Majestic *''Whatever Is Wrong With You'' - Marillion *''Do You Feel Like Breaking Up?'' - Mark Mallman *''Right Now Romeo'' - Mason Douglas feat. Blue Morning *''Donuts, Go Nuts!'' - Matt 'Chainsaw' Chaney *''Persistence of Vision'' - Matter in the Medium *''Step Up (I'm on It)'' - Maylene and the Sons of Disaster *''This Gigantic Robot Kills'' - MC Lars feat. MC Bat Commander and Suburban Legends *''Bleed'' - Meshuggah *''Fight'' - Midnight Sun *''Love's the Profit'' - Mike Kotulka *''Destructive Device'' - Mindflow *''Mow'' - Miss Crazy *''Believe'' - MJ Kroll *''Eveready'' - Modern Skirts *''On the Wall'' - Molehill *''Damn Good Man'' - Moses Tucker *''One Step Further'' - MxPx *''Outta the Band'' - My First Earthquake *''Death Quota for Purification'' - The Myriad Burial *''Autumns of Optimism'' - Mystakin *''Curtain Call'' - Nations Afire *''Second Best Friend'' - The Nebraska Sailing Authority *''Galactic Love'' - New Nobility *''Bend'' - New West *''Holiday'' - The Night Life *''Ode to Logan'' - No Bragging Rights *''Midnight Daydreams'' - No Crossing *''Fat Kid'' - Nothing More *''Cup of Coffee'' - The Novocaines *''Spill'' - Nushu *''District of Misery'' - Oceano *''Fade Away'' - Of Last Resort *''Nothing There'' - Oliver Pride *''Just Refrain'' - Orange Avenue *''Scream Ceremony'' - Order of the Crimson Wizard *''Smash the Control Machine'' - Otep *''Too Little Too Late'' - Pan.a.ce.a *''Life Design'' - The Parlotones *''Fuzzy Man (Fuzzy Nation)'' - Paul and Storm *''Por Analogía'' - Pedro Castillo *''Come On In'' - The Pinstripes *''How We Roll'' - Plushgun *''Lift'' - Poets of the Fall *''Living Saints'' - Polar Bear Club *''Gave It Up'' - Pollyn *''Do You'' - Portugal. The Man *''Dead Again'' - Possible Oscar *''Descend Into the Eternal Pits of Possession'' - The Project Hate MCMXCIX *''The Way It Ends'' - Prototype *''Forgot Love'' - Public Radio *''Low Life in the Fast Lane'' - Pump *''Army of the Damned'' - Pythia *''Africa'' - Quartered *''It's Better to Spend Money Like There's No Tomorrow Than Spend Tonight Like There's No Money'' - Quiet Company *''Can You Tell'' - Ra Ra Riot *''Wild Yellowness'' - Radidsh *''Splosion Man Theme Song'' - Raging Meats *''We Like the Moon'' - Rathergood.com *''Bright Side of Life'' - Rebelution *''Antman'' - The Red Chord *''The Pose'' - Red Jacket Mine *''Daughter'' - The Reverend H Chronicles *''iPhone'' - Rhune Kincaid *''Lonesome Cowboy'' - Richard Snow *''Refraction'' - Ricky Graham *''Robots May Break Your Heart'' - Riverboat Gamblers *''Eden was a Garden'' - Roman Candle *''Stairs on the Hill'' - Roman Klun *''Worst Case Ontario'' - The Roman Line *''Guitar Sound'' - Ronald Jenkees *''Fire Death and Fear'' - Rotting Christ *''The Duel'' - Rusty Cooley *''Bled To Be Free (The Operation)'' - Rx Bandits *''It's Not Paranoia If They're Shooting Live Bullets'' - Sadaharu *''Melted Picks & Broken Sticks'' - Savage Minotaur *''The Great Plains'' - Scale the Summit *''Refugee'' - Scotty Don't *''Bombshell From Hell'' - Scum of the Earth *''You're A Wolf'' - Sea Wolf *''Lady in a Blue Dress'' - Senses Fail *''The Martyr'' - Senses Fail *''Anubis'' - Septicflesh *''Poor Yorick'' - Shakespeare in Hell *''High Class Trailer Trash'' - Shelly Rastin feat. Randy Bachman *''Girlfriend'' - Shy Nobleman *''Cherry Red'' - Sideburn *''Bland Street Bloom'' - SikTh *''Beyond Grey'' - Silent Descent *''American Dream'' - Silverstein *''L'alfabeto'' - Simone Bacchini *''On Paroles'' - Sister Sin *''Abrogator'' - Six-Stringed Flamberge *''Crushed Beyond Dust'' - Skeletonwitch *''Wabi-Sabi'' - Sky Pie *''Every Day Is Sunday'' - The Slackers *''Closer to the Sun'' - Slightly Stoopid *''Americadio''- Slim Cessna's Auto Club *''The Lesser Man'' - Soil *''Stabbing the Drama'' - Soilwork *''Rise'' - Solarcade *''Flag in the Ground'' - Sonata Arctica *''Shoot the Zombies'' - Songs To Wear Pants To *''Beautiful Girl'' - Sophie B. Hawkins *''Too Much'' - Soulive *''The Me You See'' - Spiral Trance *''Rude Awakening'' - Squeezebox *''Money Honey'' - State of Shock *''Electricity is in My Soul'' - Steam Powered Giraffe *''Can I Stay'' - Stephanie Hatfield and Hot Mess *''Backyard Buildyard'' - Steve and Lindley Band *''Dance With Me'' - Stewart *''Being Here'' - The Stills *''Dudes and Guys and Things and Stuff'' - Straight Outta Junior High *''Chelsea'' - The Summer Set *''Something Face'' - Sun Domingo *''Makeup/Breakup (Original Version)'' - Super Gravity *''Sissyfuss'' - Surprise Me Mr. Davis *''Doomsday Party'' - Sybreed *''OaOaO'' - The Taj Motel Trio *''Skate or Die'' - Teenage Bottlerocket *''Teenage Bottlerocket'' - Terra Terra Terra *''Packet Flier'' - Terrorhorse *''Henchmen Ride'' - Testament *''A Little Faster'' - There for Tomorrow *''Light Up The Eyes'' - These Three Poisons *''Firing Line'' - The Allman Brothers Band *''Bra Off Party On'' - Thunderdikk *''Curse of the Werewolf'' - Timeless Miracle *''Three Words'' - Todd Thibaud *''Hold Me In Your Arms'' - The Trews *''Homeward Bound'' - Tumbledown *''A Slight Amplification'' - Turrigenous *''Young'' - Twintapes *''Superhero!'' - Ultra Saturday *''1348'' - Umphrey's McGee *''We Are Not Anonymous'' - Unearth *''Dragonfly (Symbion Project Remix)'' - Universal Hall Pass *''Namaste'' - Veil of Maya *''Surprise'' - Verse Versus Chorus *''Hand Me Down'' - Visqueen *''New Revolution'' - The Waking Hours *''Living in a Whirlwind'' - Warbringer *''Underneath the Cenotaph'' - Watain *''Liquid Smog (StompBox Remix)'' - WaveGroup feat. Becca Neun *''The Podium'' - We Are The Illusion *''Amazing Horse'' - Weebl's Stuff *''Unstoppable'' - White Line Allstars *''Skid Rock'' - A Wilhelm Scream *''Approach the Podium'' - Winds of Plague *''Frostbite Cavern'' - Wolfblur *''Battle Royale'' - The Word Alive *''Still Alive'' - World Minus One *''Rx'' - Wounded Soul *''Howling at Summer'' - You Me and Iowa *''Lilith in Libra'' - You Shriek *''Shot at the Title'' - Your Horrible Smile *''Another California Song'' - Zack Wilson *''Standing in Your Stuff'' - Zigaboo Modeliste *''Can't Satisfied Her'' - I Wayne *''Make Her Feel Good'' - Teairra Mari *''Forever, For Always, For Love'' - Lalah Hathaway *''Falling In Love At A Coffee Show'' - Landon Pigg *''Number with No Name'' - Ben Harper and Relentless7 *''Shimmer & Shine'' - Ben Harper and Relentless7 *''Fly One Time'' - Ben Harper and Relentless7 *''This Is War'' - Ben Kweller *''Trippolette'' - Andrew Buch *''Drug Dealer Girl'' - Mike Posner *''Miracle River'' - Amy Holland *''Just Believe'' - Susan Cowsill *''Brotha'' - Angie Stone *''Sometimes'' - Angie Stone *''Wish I Didn't Miss You'' - Angie Stone *''Please Come Home For Christmas?'' - Darlene Love *''Full Moon In Baghdad'' - Lynn Anderson *''Never Stop Trying'' - Leah Andereone *''Love Makes The World'' - Carole King *''King Of The Mountain'' - Kate Bush *''I Can Talk'' - Two Door Cinema Club *''You're Speaking My Language'' - Juliette and The Licks *''Annihilation By The Hands Of God'' - Roadrunner United *''Pylo the Pylon'' - Alternative Deficit Disorder *''Liberated by Blasphemy'' - Adam Evil *''Bitten by the Rattlesnake'' - Admiral of Black *''Just So You Know'' - American Head Charge *''Thrown To The Wolves'' - Death Angel *''Silence Calls The Storm'' - Quo Vadis *''The Anticosmic Overload'' - Obscura *''The Grand Conjuration'' - Opeth *''Flowes'' - Sweet Female Attitude *''Dr. Doom'' - The Acacia Strain *''I Will Be Heard'' - Hatebreed *''Prey For Eyes'' - Red Chord *''Winter Kiss'' - Young Guns *''Crusader'' - AFD Shift *''Itsumo'' - Dice And K9 *''O-Zone'' - Dragonste Din Tei *''Rap Das Armas'' - Cidnho & Doca *''Rooms Of Emptiness'' - Illogicist *''Run It'' - Purple City, Moe Sticky *''Eureka, I've Found Love'' - The Upper Crust *''The Breaking Wheel'' - Artillery *''Callout'' - The Acro-Brats *''Laughtrack'' - The Acro-Brats *''Caveman Rejoice'' - The Bags *''Decontrol'' - Drist *''Arterial Black'' - Drist *''Even Rats'' - The Slip *''Farewell Myth'' - Made in Mexico *''Yes We Can'' - Made in Mexico *''Fly on the Wall'' - Din *''Guitar Hero'' - Monkey Steals the Peach *''Sail Your Ship By'' - Count Zero *''Story of My Love'' - The Model Sons *''Trogdor'' - Strong Bad *''Gemini'' - Brian Kahanek *''Drink Up'' - Ounce of Self *''Fall of Pangea'' - Valient Thorr *''FTK'' - VAGIANT *''Kicked to the Curb'' - Noble Rot *''Raw Dog'' - The Last Vegas *''The New Black'' - Every Time I Die *''X-Stream'' - Voivod *''Minus Celsius'' - Backyard Babies *''Degenerated'' - Backyard Babies *''Radio Song'' - Superbus *''F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X.'' - The Fall of Troy *''Generation Rock'' - Revolverheld *''I'm in the Band'' - Hellacopters *''Can't Be Saved'' - Senses Fail *''Bomb the World'' - The Sleeping *''Don't Hold Back'' - The Sleeping *''Go That Far'' - Bret Michaels Band *''In Love'' - Scouts of St. Sebastian *''In the Belly of a Shark'' - Gallows *''Disconnected'' - In Flames *''Take This Life'' - In Flames *''The Way It Ends'' - Prototype *''Look Good in Leather'' - Cody ChesnuTT *''Down 'n Dirty'' - L.A. Slum Lords *''Impulse'' - An Endless Sporadic *''Oh Yeah!'' - Housse de Racket *''The Touch'' - Stan Bush *''Mauvais Garçon'' - Naast *''Metal Heavy Lady'' - Lions *''Nothing for Me Here'' - Dope *''What Have You Done'' - Within Temptation *''Halo Theme'' - O'Donnell/Salvatori/Vai *''Ernten Was Wir Säen'' - Die Fantastischen Vier *''Grave of Opportunity'' - Unearth *''Anything'' - An Endless Sporadic *''Electro Rock'' - Sworn *''The Bitter End'' - Placebo *''I'll Never Know'' - Hundred Reasons *''Cadillac Solitario'' - Loquillo y Trogloditas *''Step Into My Office, Baby'' - Belle & Sebastian *''I Am the Arsonist'' - Silverstein *''The Silence Is Deafening'' - Awaken *''Nothing All the Time'' - H Is Orange *''You're No Rock N Roll Fun'' - Sleater-Kinney *''Move In My Direction (Angel City Remix)'' - Bananarama *''Mama Maè'' - Negrita *''Carolina'' - M-Clan *''Chrysalis'' - Anggun *''Pestilence'' - Faceless *''Parasite'' - The Neighborhoods *''Amazing'' - Seleda *''Suffa'' - Hed PE *''Satya'' - Aghora *''I Like'' - Xpy *''Happy'' - Alexia *''Rock It'' - Master P *''Freakytime'' - Point Break *''Crazy Beat'' - Blur *''Hey Pretty'' - Poe *''If You Only Knew'' - Yes *''Always Love'' - America *''Humanity'' - Scorpions *''How Long'' - Eagles *''Busy Being Fabolous'' - Eagles *''Frail Grasp on the Big Picture'' - Eagles *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''When It Comes To Love'' - Foreigner *''Where Have You Been?'' - Reel Big *''Govenor'' - Blood, Sweat & Tears *''All Your Boyz'' - Maximum Penalty *''Mistaken'' - Save Ferris *''O Come All Ye Faithful'' - Twisted Sister *''Young Lust LIVE'' - Pink Floyd *''Juliet of the Spirit'' - The B-52's *''Home'' - Simple Minds *''Alright'' - Electric Light Orchestra *''Out Of My Mind (Into My Heads)'' - The Romantics *''This Is Where I Came In'' - Bee Gees *''Firing Mind'' - Greg Allman *''Breeze On By'' - Donny Osmond *''Knock Down The Walls'' - Chubby Checker *''Jingle Bells'' - Rick Nelson *''Later For Tommorow'' - Ernie K-Doe *''Too Hot to Handle'' - Carl Douglas *''Whatever Happened to You'' - Cate Sparks *''When a Child Is Born'' - Johnny Mathis *''Devil's Soul Pile'' - Tommy Roe *''Dr. Zhivago's Train'' - Robert Palmer *''Whenever I Call You Friend'' - Michael Johnson *''The Secret Of Movin' On (Travelin' Light)'' - David Pack *''I Still Miss Someone'' - Matrina McBride with Dolly Parton *''Man Smart, Woman Smarter'' - Grateful Dead *''Chicken Fried'' - Zac Brown Band *''Whatever It Is'' - Zac Brown Band *''Shame'' - PJ Harvey *''All The Love'' - Oleta Adams *''Anyway'' - Martina McBride *''Beautiful'' - Taylor Dayne *''Christmas In America'' - Pat Benatar and Neil Giraldo *''Say This Sooner (No One Will See Things The Way I Do)'' - The Almost *''Hurting Woman'' - Shirley Cesar and Friends, Oleta Adams, Kim Burrell, Faith Evans, Kirk Franklin, Gladys King *''Silence 2004'' - Delerium feat. Sarah McLachlan *''Baby It's Cold Outside'' - Bobby Caldwell and Vanessa Williams *''Tiny Dancer (Hold Me Closer)'' - Ironik feat. Chipmunk and Elton John *''I Still Believe'' - Norman Brown feat. Michael McDonald *''Twice My Age'' - Shabba Ranks feat. Krystal *''Relentless (Just A Game)'' - The Tim Rex Experiment feat. Veronica *''Baby'' - Angie Stone feat. Betty Wright *''Let's Do It Again'' - Urban Mystic feat. Betty Wright *''Bounce'' - Art Garfunkel with Maia Sharp and Buddy Mondlock *''What Say You'' - Travis Tritt feat. John Mellencamp *''Life In A Northern Town'' - Sugarland feat. Jake Owen, Little Big Town *''Diamond Rings'' - Chipmunk feat. Emeli Sande *''I'm Not Jesus'' - Apocalyptica feat. Corey Taylor *''Drink To Get Drunk'' - Different Gear vs Sia *''Somersault'' - Zero 7 feat. Sia *''True Love Is Hard To Find'' - Tool & The Maytals with Bonnie Raitt *''Best Of Friends'' - Livingston Taylor with Carly Simon *''Stay For A While'' - Angie Stone feat, Anthony Hamilton *''Down N' Out'' - Nappy Roots feat. Anthony Hamilton *''Takeyatime'' - Black Ice feat. Musiq Soulchild *''Chocolate High'' - India.Aire feat. Musiq Soulchild *''Just Another Day'' - Bernie Williams feat. Jon Secada *''Owner Of A Lonely Heart'' - Max Graham vs Yes *''Salala'' - Angelique Kidjo feat. Peter Gabriel *''It Takes Two'' - Whitney Wolanin feat. Jimi Jamison of Survivor *''Beautiful, Loved And Bless'' - Tamar feat. Prince *''It's Five O' Clock Somewhere'' - Alan Jackson with Jimmy Buffet *''I'm Amazed'' - Lita McCann feat. Jim Brickman *''How Did You Know'' - Paul Taylor feat. Regina Belle *''I Really Don't Want Much For Christmas'' - Chris Botti feat. Eric Benet *''Give This Christ Away'' - Matthew West feat. Amy Grant *''Shot You Down'' - Audio Bully feat. Nancy Sinatra *''Burn You Up, Burn You Down'' - Big Blue Ball feat. Billy Cobham, Peter Gabriel, The Homles Brothers, Wendy Melovin, Arona N'diaye and Jan Wooble *''Ghetto Ballin'' - Speedy Loc feat. JT The Bigga Figga, Daz Dillinger, Low and Konvict *''Pimp Tyte'' - Kazy D and JT The Bigga Figga *''Still Strugglin''' - Seff Tha Gaffla feat. JT The Bigga Figga *''Pump Up The Jam'' - D.O.N.S. feat. Technotronic *''Two Times Blue'' - Debbie Harry vs Soulseekerz *''Break 4 Love'' - Peter Rauhofer+Pet Shop Boys=The Collaboration *''Si Demain... (Turn Around)'' - Kareen Antonn, Bonnie Tyler *''Total Eclipse Of The Heart'' - BabyPinkStar vs Bonnie Tyler *''Back Together Again'' - Melissa Morgan and Freddie Jackson *''The Christmas Song'' - Andrea Bocelli with Natalie Cole *''Rhinestone Cowboy (Giddy Up Giddy Up)'' - Rikki and Daz feat. Glen Campbell *''Music'' - Erick Sermon feat. Marvin Gaye *''Kid 2000'' - Hybrid feat. Chrissie Hynde *''Straight Ahead'' - Tube and Berger feat. Chrissie Hynde *''Still In Love'' - Teena Marie feat. Baby *''Turn It Up'' - Mark Picchotti presents Bsstoy *''Chocolate High'' - India.Aire feat. Musiq Soulchild